Nothing is as it seems
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: Full summery inside. AnkoXOrochimaru, SakuraXKisame, TayuyaxHidan, HinataXKakuzu, female HakuXZabuza, female DeidaraXSasori. The Six girls live together and are a gang with a violent rep. at Oto High, are transferred to Konoha High. Join Akatsuki
1. Character guide and Prologue of sorts

Ok, Now for Nothing is as it seems; REDUX  
Prologue.

Apologies for the really long Authors Note and Short chapter. The subsequent ones will be longer, I promise. And this stuff is sorta but not really important, so you can skip the whole chapter if you wish, this chapter will just make things clearer and be interesting.

Descriptions of the females: ((AN: Sorry about this, but I just want to give a good description of the gals. No in depth background or anything, just physical descriptions Height, weight, ect. With a few personality traits as well, so you can skip it if you want but it provides a good insight…ok, I'll shut up now. Oh, and I know Haku has brown eyes (and I know Haku and Deidara are both male) but in this they are female, Haku is Hinata's elder sister, Deidara is a certain man's sister, (You'll find that out later :P) and Haku has green eyes. Ok, now I really will shut up.))

EDIT: (Ok, so I am redoing the whole series. Its been so long since I updated, so I decided to rewrite it all. I will be changing some plot points or, more to the point actually putting IN a plot. And adding a character. I am changing some big details, so I hope it won't upset people, but it will work better this way, honest. (I am mainly talking about Deidara's relations) It will take a bit, but redoing the current chapters should not be too hard. I think I moved some of the plot bits to quickly, gave away too much too soon. Also writers block left me confused on how to continue. I will keep the pairings I set up the same of course, but will be changing some scenes entirely. So please bare with me, and I hope you all enjoy it. My writing style has evolved a bit, but you may not see it much yet here. I had planned on just following what I have written already, just adding Tayuya, but I actually have an idea for a real storyline and a better grasp of the society they are in, like, modern life in the Real World, only with some remnants of Ninja left in certain bloodlines.)

**Oh...I said something about...****  
****Full Summary: **Anko Haruno and Sakura Haruno are identical twins, and 17 years old. They have a much loved sister two years younger named Tayuya. The three of them hate their neglectful and abusive patents, and have moved out to be on their own. They are best friends with a girl named Haku Hyuuga who is two years older then they and her sister Hinata Hyuuga who is their age. They have little love for their cold and heartless father and manipulative clan. They have also adopted a girl Tayuya's age named Deidara Sunnai although that is not her real name. They all used to live together in a small house in the Hyuuga compound (although it was the outskirts of said compound) but have recently been transferred from Ota High School to Konoha High School and have thus had to move. Together the six girls share a bond closer then blood, and are a gang called 'Blood Thorn Sisters'. All six have emotional and mental issues stemming from various forms of child abuse but the six of them together are strong and ready to face anything.

Semi-Important Note: This is a 'High School' fic, yes. But they all have most of their ninja power, if not down played some for simplicity sake. So they use chakra, kunai, senbon, Haku can do a bit of ice and water stuff, Tayuya can do some stuff with her flute, ect. Just nothing really big and complicated. So, there will still be the Byakugan and Sharingan and so on. XD So, fun.

And, oh, yeah, I changed the pairings. It will now be,  
Anko x Orochimaru, Sakura x Kisame, Tayuya x Hidan, Haku x Zabuza, Hinata x Kakuzu, and Deidara x Sasori.

* * *

These six girls are as different as you could imagine. Their personalities are so different, yet melded to make them a single whole, so that they do not feel right unless the six of them are together. They have known each other for as long as they could remember, being closer to six sisters instead of three different bloodlines. These girls are Anko, Sakura, and Tayuya Haruno, Haku and Hinata Hyuuga, and Deidara Suunai.

Anko and her twin Sakura are seventeen years old. Anko is eldest by five minutes, but so possessive and protective of her twin as if she were years older rather then mere minutes. They are identical twins in every way including height and build. They are both 5'3" and Anko is only five pounds heavier due to a slight bit more muscle mass over all. Sakura is 95lbs and Anko is 100lbs. Sakura has a little more muscle tone to her legs (especially thighs) then her twin. Their natural coloring is cotton-candy-pink hair and sugar-green eyes. Anko dyed her shoulder length tresses purple and wore red contacts as a form of rebellion against their parents. (That and she hated pink; except where her sister was concerned) Sakura's hair was shoulder length as well, un-dyed and she wore no contacts. They both are attractive in a tough tom-boy fashion.

Meanwhile their younger sister Tayuya, who was 15, is a much smaller, standing at only 5'0" and weighing about 85lbs. She has the same overall body structure as her sisters, but her face is more triangular, her features had a more feline cast. Her hair was more like a watermelon-pink rather then cotton-candy and was longer then Anko and Sakura's, cut choppily and down to the small of her back with a forelock falling between her eyes which were a very pretty russet color, usually narrowed in an icy glare. All three had the same smooth complexion, their skin slightly tanned. She has a feline and almost feral beauty.

Haku Hyuuga and her sister Hinata were a different story altogether. Haku is two years older, being 19 while Hinata is 17 like Anko and Sakura. Haku is 5'3" like the twins and weighs 98lbs while Hinata has almost the same build is 5'2" and weighs 95lbs. Haku's hair is a dark mahogany and reachs past her trim waist to her hips, while Hinata's is black as a raven's wing except under direct light or the sun when it was dark navy blue and only reached to her mid lower back, all the lengths cut even and straight unlike Tayuya's. Haku's eyes are a deep forest green, and Hinata's had been a deep violet color. They were now a beautiful, pale, milky shade of lavender with no discernable pupil.

They may have been two years apart and had different coloring, but they still looked like twins. Haku and Hinata both had the same willowy, lithe figure, their frame somewhat slimmer then Anko and Sakura's. They both had straight smooth hair; their eyes were the same shape, big and round and guileless; and their faces as well. And they have the same transparently pale skin. They both had a aura of femininity and naivety around them, and were very beautiful.

Deidara is the most feminine and most delicate seeming of the lot of them, excepting maybe Tayuya. She was a only a little taller then Tayuya, standing barely 5'1" and weighing no more then 90lbs. She had long platinum blonde hair which reached to her waist, and pale blue-green eyes. She had a delicate heart shaped face and her eyes were arched like a cats and were surrounded by thick long lashes. She is fifteen like Tayuya.

Sakura wore a simple pale pink shift to bed; her twin wore a blood red tank top and black shorts. Tayuya wore a beige short sleeved shirt that fell to her thighs with a big ying-yang symbol at the bottom over black shorts. Hinata wore a deep purple night gown, and Haku wore a pale olive green T-shirt with the words "Survivor" in a darker green written down one side over beige thigh length shorts. Deidara wore a long black shirt which reached her knees which was covered with dark blue clouds.

All Six girls are descended from three different ancient Ninja blood-lines, so all are capable of using what some call chi, or ki, or chakra. They have mainly taught themselves what they know, and taken martial arts and other such self defense classes. So these girls are fully capable of taking care of themselves.

**Anko Haruno**: Signature color: **Red**  
Anko is a loudmouth prankster whom loves snakes and has perfect aim with her kunai. She likes to eat Dango, and she likes to scare people. She is very protective of her sisters, especially her twin and Tayuya. She would do anything to assure Sakura's safety, and she almost sees Tayuya as a daughter rather then a younger sister. She has a great deal of affection for Haku, Hinata, and Deidara, but her blood sisters always come first. She has issues with authority and has a lot of pride but has no problem 'acting' the part. She has a slight blood fetish…she fights with kunai and her fists.

**Sakura Haruno**: Signature color: **Pink**  
Sakura can be air headed sometime but is very intelligent and book smart. She also has a second personality named 'inner Sakura' who is very violent but does not come out often. Her main personality is very sweet and kind to everyone, her secondary personality is incredibly bitter and withdrawn. She worships her twin and adores Tayuya. She also takes care of Deidara. She sees Hinata and Haku as sisters as well. She is physically stronger then she looks, and will not passively accept any insult against her sisters. She fights with her bare fists; she is able to increase her strength by pumping chakra to her muscles.

**Tayuya Haruno**: Signature color: **Magenta**  
Tayuya is very foul mouthed and has the shortest temper of the group. She is very rude and antisocial, even occasionally to her 'sisters'. She hates authority. The only people she will listen to at all are Anko and sometimes Sakura. She respects Haku, and she loves Hinata and Deidara as well, her personality is just warped. She worked very hard to skip two grades along with Deidara to stay with all of her sisters. She does however love music, and plays the flute very well. It is the one thing that makes her gentle. She suffers from nightmares and will frequently crawl into bed with one of the twins, usually Anko, or Deidara. She is not much of a physical fighter, she controls Chakra through her flute to compel and confuse people, but if she has to she fights dirty and uses a knife.

**Hinata Hyuuga**: Signature color: **Lavender**  
Hinata is shy, sweet, timid, and very powerful when she chooses to exert herself. Blinded in an accident when she was five she has learned to 'see' with her chakra. Loyal to her 'sisters', she'll do anything for them. She is so painfully shy that around anyone other then her sisters she has the embarrassing tendency to stutter uncontrollably. In recent years she has managed to gain control and some semblance of confidence and the stutter has all but vanished. She has very low self-esteem and feels herself a failure concerning her family. She fights using her bare hands, but in a different style then the Haruno's. It is a style specific to her family, 'gentle-fist'. She uses that style to transfer her own chakra into her opponents body, blocking their chakra or paralyzing them.

**Haku Hyuuga**: Signature color: **Green**  
Haku was born without the signature violet eyes of their family, and was thought to be an illegitimate child and a failure. She was fated to be cursed with the seal of the Branch family when her sister Hinata was born, but she bares no ill towards her sister, and in fact loves her dearly. She is emotionally dependent on Hinata, and so loyal she would cut off her hand if she was told to do so by Hinata. But other then her deep bond with Hinata she is almost emotionally dead. The only affection and empathy that exists is reserved for her other four sisters. She has none to spare for any 'outsiders'. She is very quiet, serious, loyal, and obedient to her sisters. She did not start school until Hinata demanded she be allowed to go to school with her (her first actual claim as heir, she was too shy to ever demand anything for herself, but she demanded this for Haku's sake). She fights with senbon needles and has perfect aim. She can also use her chakra to control water and ice on a small scale.

**Deidara Suunai**: Signature color: **Blue**  
Deidara is an incredibly sweet and tractable girl, to her sisters. To anyone else she is a sly, malicious prankster. She loves art above all else, and is a good sculptor of clay. She is also very energetic and something of a pyromaniac. She suffers from Manic Depressent disorder but is on medication that Haku and Hinata make sure she takes. She met the other four by mischance when she was five and they seven (Haku nine and Tayuya also five), and has been inseparable from them ever since. She is a prankster as much as Anko, and is blind in her left eye which she keeps covered by her blonde hair. She has mouths on the palms of her hands, a mutation due to mixing of her mother's ancient ninja line and her father's. Her sisters and her father are the only ones who know about them, and her sisters are the only ones who know about _him_ or about her real family name...which will be reveled later. She had skipped two grades so she could stay with them, and she could at times be the sweetest girl in the world. But that was only with them. Tayuya is her favorite sister and the two are almost and inseparable as Anko and Sakura, and Hinata and Haku. She is kind of clingy. She is inwardly a very hurt and lonely girl, and she hates authority as much as Tayuya, she just hides it better. She fights with handmade explosives and her bare hands.

* * *

AN/ SO, what did everyone think? Please review! I hope ones who have already read my older version like this one as well. :3


	2. First day of school

Disclaimer: Ok, this should REALLY be obvious, but I own absolutely nothing except for my convoluted plot. Seriously. Do not sue me please.

AN/ So I had planned that this chapter should follow the previous run fairly closely, but I changed my mind, I figured out a actual good plot line, so things will be changed a lot, some will be near the same. Oh, and as anyone who has read the previous version of this will notice, yes, I added Tayuya. I'm pretty sure people will be able to guess who I'm planning to pair her up with. *evil laugh* It's obvious (to my deranged mind) And no, not Orochimaru. He is Sakura's. XD I do think I might change some of the pairings. Maybe. But not the really obvious ones. XD

* * *

**Nothing is as it seems: Chapter one**

The dawn sky was slowly becoming painted by pastel pinks and oranges but still mostly dark as the birds began to stir sleepily in their nests, preparing to herald in a new day with beautiful song. The crickets chirped sleepily, preparing for a day of rest, the squirrels waking to begin a day of chase and nut hunting. People were not as yet beginning to stir, but they would soon. Some to get up for a long day at work and some for school.

And one modest little three room house on the outskirts of town, painted a somber grey brown was no exception. This house was the home to six young ladies, just about to start their second year in high school; but this year at 'Konoha High' rather then 'Oto High'. Although they lived in Konoha, they had gone to Oto schools from kindergarten through the first year of high school; for their own personal reasons. But due to circumstances, they had been expelled (and considering that Ota High had basically been a school of nothing but the children of Yakuza and Japanese Mafia, that was quite a feat) and transferred to Konoha High.

One brave little wren fluttered it's wing and hopped out onto a branch stretching alongside the house it shaded. It opened it's beak and prepared to sing a beautiful hymn to honor the rising of the illustrious sun, coming to bring warmth and light to her children.

But before it could get more then the first several notes out, it was suddenly skewered to the tree by one well thrown kunai.

"Damn, fucking…noisy…waking you up at inhumanly, indecent hours of the morning…" A grumpy teenager muttered angrily while she turned from the window, her shoulder length dark purple hair swinging about her face while she turned to stumble sleepily back to her bed.

"Anko!" One of her sisters admonished sharply, although her voice still held the undertones of timidity -which was all anyone else but her or their sisters saw- and Hinata bent into the room, her long silky-straight hair hanging over her shoulders –her hair appeared black but under direct light was shown to be a deep navy blue. Her eyes –pale and milky lavender betraying her blindness- narrowed in rebuke. "Anko-chan, why'd you kill that poor little bird?" She asked softly. Her eyes fixed on the lump of pastel purple and black comforters which was her housemate Anko. They weren't blood sisters, but they felt closer then a mere 'friend' so they decided they were sisters of the soul and they had all sworn blood-bond.

A muffled groan was her only answer before her friend poked her head up, her hair mussed and sleep tousled, her sugar-green eyes dark and drooping.

"Ahh….goemen, Hina-chan." Anko said softly, her hand behind her head nervously. Hinata sighed and shook her head slightly, telling her silently that she was not mad.

"Wha's wit all tha' commotion so earla' 'n tha mornin'?" A soft and slightly rough yet still feminine voiced asked, muffled by a hand while she contained a yawn. The girl who entered bore a striking resemblance to Anko despite her shoulder length pastel pink hair, her eyes were the same sugar-green. She was in the process of brushing her thick hair as she had just left the bathroom.

"Morning Sakura-nee." Anko answered brightly. "Wrens you know. So bloody…annoying…" She continued; her voice turning into a snarl with the last word. Sakura nodded her head in agreement and hugged Hinata.

"Good morning Hina-chan." She said in a tone matching Anko's initial greeting. Hinata nodded and hugged Sakura back.

"Good morning as well Sakura-chan." At that moment Hinata's elder sister walked in. She had long dark brown hair down to her hips, dark green eyes, and skin every bit as pale and smooth as her sister's. She was the same height as Anko and Sakura -5 foot 3- and an inch taller then Hinata. The last two members of their group were the shortest.

"Good morning Hinata-sama, Anko-chan, Sakura-chan." Haku said in a soft voice, similar to Hinata's but without the slightly nervous tremor Hinata's voice always had. Hinata smiled at her sister and replied with a nod.

"Where's Deia and Tayu?" Sakura asked Haku curiously, looking over at Haku who had come to stand on Hinata's other side.

"Well, you know Deidara-chan…" Haku started affectionately. Sakura nodded, knowing that Deidara would not get up until she was good and ready. She was very lazy, except when she got into one of her manic moods. Moods which could last months. Deidara was manic-depressant but she was handling it well thanks to medication and patience. Deidara Suunai shared a room with Sakura and Anko's younger sister Tayuya while Anko and Sakura shared a room, as did Haku and Hinata. Tayuya was the most violent and foul mouthed of their group, and she was antisocial. But she could be sweet if she wanted to be. Sometimes.

"So she'll be getting up in an hour then?" Anko yawned widely.

"Or so, yeah." Haku said, then laughed softly as she had inadvertently imitated Deidara's mode of speech. Anko and Sakura grinned, Hinata smiled softly. Haku had a somewhat sardonic sense of humor, but she did not show it to anyone outside of their 'family'. "And Tayuya-chan will probably get up at the same time as Deidara-chan does, as usual." She continued with a nod and a soft smile. Haku had the most beautiful and innocent smile.

Sakura smirked at her and then turned to drag her twin out of bed by the back of her shirt.

"Good morning Ha—kuucchhk!" Anko started to reply while climbing back under the covers when she was hauled unceremoniously of the bed onto the floor. Fortunately the floor was covered with a plush dark brown carpet. "SAKURA!" She screeched, twisting she freed herself from Sakura's grip, and with a supple twist of her ankles rose to her feet and turned to face her sister in a single fluid movement. "What the hell?" She continued. Sakura laughed and ruffled her hair. Anko just fumed silently at her. Hinata snickered softly and Haku just shook her head in bemusement.

"We have to get ready you goof! It's already 6:15!" Sakura admonished with a grin.

"…ready? For…what?" Anko asked, utterly confused. Hinata 'tsked' softly in response while Haku just chuckled and turned to go back to her room. Hinata shook her head and followed.

"ANKO! _School._ Fist day. Re-mem-ber?" Sakura replied, drawing out the last word in a sing songy tone. Anko stared blankly at her for a moment before yelping and springing into action.

"Aieaah! School!" Anko exclaimed and then ran out of their room to the bathroom across the hall and down a little ways. Next to their room on the left was Hinata and Haku's room, and then Deidara and Tayuya's. Across from Hinata and Haku's room was the bathroom. Deidara and Tayuya's room, was at the end of the hall. Sakura and Anko's room, was at the entrance, so across from them was the living room, through that was the kitchen/dining room. To the right was the small entry hall and the door leading outside.

After a quick but thorough shower, Anko dried herself off and got dressed in the outfit she had chosen for her first day in their new school. Her twin, Tayuya, Hinata, Haku, Deidara and herself were to be Juniors this year in High school. Although Haku was two years older she had not started school until Hinata had, and although Tayuya and Deidara were both 15 (two years younger then Sakura, Anko, and Hinata) they had worked incredibly hard to skip two grades. All of the girls were so proud of their youngest sisters. They had all gone to Oto High last year, but due to various complicated circumstances they had all been transferred to Konoha High. That meant that the six of them had had to move. Which was highly annoying and pissed the hell out of her…but what could she do? Deidara had been almost apocalyptic when she found out that they had to move, but they had gotten her to grudgingly accept the fact.

Konoha High was a ninja school; just like Oto High, so at least they didn't have to adjust to civilian life. Which was a blessing. Tayuya would not have stood for anything less. She would likely have killed someone. Literally. But as ninja's each girl had her own personal theme color. They all had their own fashion sense as well, but as they were involved in a street gang (that consisted solely of themselves and only themselves) they tended to dress very similarly. Her color was blood red. Sakura's was candy-pink. Haku's was green, Hinata lavender, Deidara sky-blue, and Tayuya's color was maroon.

The very first thing she did was put in her red contact lenses, covering the sugar-green hue of her eyes completely. They were very well made contacts. She then pulled on a dark blood-red tank-top which came down to her the just above her naval, leaving her midriff bare. She then pulled on a pair of black jean shorts which she wore low on her hips and which came down to mid thigh. She wrapped her legs from just above her knees to her ankle in clean white bandages; which she then wrapped lightly with a dark-red ribbon. She also wrapped her arms from a little above her elbows to her wrists, again wrapping with a dark-red ribbon. She slid her feet into flat heeled black shoes, leaving her ankles bare. She brushed her hair out and parted it though the center before pulling the length into a ponytail, leaving her layered bangs to frame her face. She then pulled her ponytail up and pinned it with a flower shaped clip that Sakura had given her before using a vast amount of hairspray to hold her hair up where it rose above her head like a bushy fan. She then spread a fair amount of mascara on her eyelashes and spreading blood red eye shadow on her eyelids. After checking her reflection in the mirror she smiled and pulled her blood red and black backpack over her left shoulder.

While Anko was dressing Sakura came into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then threw the clothes she had chosen on as fast as she could; while still trying to be neat. She wore a pale rose colored tank-top that met the waistband of her black capris. She then pulled on her shin high black boots with hot pink laces. She brushed her shaggy –but still stylish- shoulder length hair out and left it down hanging about her bare shoulders and pulled on her earrings and her choker. The earrings were studs shaped like pink roses. Her choker was black velvet with a rose colored rose pendent hanging from it. She pulled her neon pink and black backpack on and left her room to grab a quick breakfast.

Hinata brushed her long hair smooth as she set her clothing she had decided to wear out. She may have been blind –she had been blind since she was five- but due to her mastery of chakra control, she could actually 'see' with her chakra. Everything was wavy, as if she looked though water, and colors were different, but she had adapted well and now it was if she had never lost her sight at all. The only thing that showed her malady were her eyes. She pulled her clothing on with a sigh, ready for a new day and a new school, but not for all the new people. She shuddered and finished getting dressed. She first pulled on a black long sleeved shirt made of a thin material that breathed well. The hem came to her waist. Over that she wore a pale lavender tank-top which came to five inches above the hem of her black shirt. She wore a pair of black leggings that came to just under her knees. She then pulled on simple black boots with a one inch heel –to match her height with that of Sakura and Anko- and pulled on her jewelry which consisted of a simple black bangle on each wrist and purple studs in her ears. She left her hair hanging about her shoulders, coming to her lower back with her hair cut straight across. Her bangs were cut straight across her eyebrow line, with two longer strips framing her high cheekbones. She grabbed her dark purple and black messenger bag and slung it across her right shoulder and left to help with the breakfast.

Haku took longer then she would have liked to when she showered considering the length of her dark mahogany tresses. When she finished and she'd dried her hair by simply evaporating the water and she put on the clothing she had set out for herself. She wore a forest green tank-top that met the waistband of her black leggings that fell to her knees. She pulled on simple black boots which matched her sister's except for the lack of heel. After that she pulled on her wrist braces which were black and green. She brushed her hair and left the shorter, mid back length hair hanging over her shoulders which she bound the rest of the hair up in a tight bun atop her head which she covered with a dark green cloth. Two chopsticks –black with etchings of deep almost black green- poked out of the side, connected with a jade clasp. The two sections left she clasped at the ends with a simple silver clasp. She then placed a dark -almost black- green headband across her forehead and under her bangs; covering her curse seal and mark of the branch house. She grabbed her Dark green and black backpack and hung it on her back. Then she left her room to see her sisters.

Sakura was frying up a dozen eggs when she was joined by Hinata. Sakura nodded at her sister, and continued to push the hardening eggs about the pan with a plastic spatula.

Hinata nodded in return with a smile and started making toast. When the toast was done she spread butter on each piece and put them on a plate which she set on the table along with various jams.

Anko rushed in just then, her face flushed and she stood there looking flustered. "Hurry up!" She gasped. Sakura looked at her twin as she flipped the eggs expertly and then she glanced at the clock.

"Nee-chan, it's only 7:05. School doesn't start until 8:30. I mean we have to get there a little early to check in and all…" Sakura replied giving Anko an arch stare while she used the spatula to scoop the eggs onto a plate and set them on the table next to the toast.

"Eha?" Was Anko's clever retort. Sakura shock her head with a snort.

"Still not awake yet Ko-nee?" Sakura laughed. Anko huffed and sat down at the table grabbing a plate and placing two eggs and some toast –which she spread with raspberry jam- and started to eat. Just then Haku entered, dropping her bag next to Anko's as she sat down to the right of her. She got herself served –with gooseberry jam on her toast- and with a smile she started eating.

"Thank you." She said in calmly as she began to eat. Sakura smirked and sat down across from her while Hinata took a seat to her left, Haku's right. The seat between Sakura and Anko was left empty as was the one between Sakura and Hinata. Sakura had strawberry jam and Hinata had blueberry.

Sakura looked at the clock and with an amused sigh she stood up and went to grab their erstwhile housemate Deidara and her littlest sister Tayuya.

She let herself into the dark and gloomy room. The walls were painted black, and charcoal drawings covered the walls while clay sculptures littered the floor. In the far corner of the small room was a bed, which was covered in dark blue blankets under which Sakura saw a larger then usual lump. Sakura glanced at the other side of the room. The bed with the orchid-purple colored blankets was empty. Sakura rolled her eyes and careful not to step on too many of the sculptures, knowing that Deidara put her heart into each and every one of them, crossed the room to Deidara's bed.

Finally reaching the bedside of their youngest 'sisters' Sakura pulled back the blanket; and as she had expected, Tayuya and Deidara were curled together; their watermelon pink (Tayuya's) and platinum blonde (Deidara's) hair intertwined. Her lips quirked up into a soft loving smile. Tayuya must have had a nightmare again. When that happened the only person she ever went to was Deidara or Anko. She hated to show weakness, even in front of her sisters. Well, they looked adorable, but they needed to get up. She reached out a hand a shook Deidara awake.

"Neegh! What's all that for, un?" A rough yet feminine voice groaned sleepily. A petite girl with tussled platinum blonde hair pulled herself from the blankets, her pale teal eyes blinking sleepily.

"Sorry, Hun, but first day of school today. It's just about 7:15 now, so get up ok?" Sakura said  
affectionately. Deidara sighed before rubbing her eyes and nodding. Sakura grinned and turned to Tayuya and frowned slightly. She glanced at Deidara who nodded and Sakura sighed before leaving the blonde to wake the smaller pinkette and get them both ready for school.

Deidara stretched like a cat and then looked down at her favorite sister. Tayuya was genetically Sakura and Anko's younger sister, but she was closest to Deidara aside from her elder sisters. They just clicked, the same way that the twins did, and Hinata and Haku. Tayuya had had another nightmare last night and crawled unashamedly into her bed for comfort. It had taken years to get her to be able to show weakness in front of anyone for any reason; Deidara did not take advantage of that. She leaned over the girl and kissed her cheek.

"Tayuya, yeah? We got school, pinky." She said gently, knowing that Tayuya would have woken up the moment Sakura walked in. The girl stirred and said something under her breath that was probably obscene. Deidara grinned. "Love ya too, darlin'. Get up, yeah?" She knew that Tayuya would, but would want to be alone so she got up and took a quick shower, relishing the hot water and the smell of roses which came from her shampoo.

After drying off she pulled on her clothing, the same clothes she wore practically everyday. She wore a tight fitting dusky blue tank top and black capris, both were made of a stretchy material. She pulled on simple black boots which came to her knees and had no heel because she liked her shortness. It made people underestimate her. She was the shortest of the girls, she was only 5 foot 2, and Tayuya was only a little taller at 5 foot 3. She pulled on navy blue fingerless gloves to cover the palms of her hands, and the gloves covered her arms half-way up to the elbow. They covered her hands up to the first knuckle on each finger, but left her thumbs bare. Around her pale throat was the necklace that she never, ever took off, given to her by the man who may as well have been her father. The necklace was a thin chain interspaced by three silver loops. Her fingers brushed over the necklace for a moment before lifting to her hair.

Her hair came to her waist, and her bangs were a little longer then chin length. She kept her bangs brushed over her left eye, and her hair was now trained to lie that way. She pulled the top few layers of her hair into high ponytail, kept in place by a pale blue band. She left the rest loose. Finally she pulled on her jewelry. She only had a few pieces as she hated girly crap; all she wore were two simple silver rings in her right ear. Looking in the mirror she tugged at her bangs slightly, and then grabbing her navy blue and black tote bag she went to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast with her surrogate sisters.

Tayuya had stirred when Deidara left the room, her russet eyes blinking open. She sat up and stretched, swearing under her breath. She was rather annoyed that it had been Sakura who had came to get them. If it had been Anko, she would have been happier, she could handle that it was Sakura, but if it had been Hinata or Haku who had seen that sign of weakness…she shook her head violently. She could trust them. She could. They were unconditional. They would not care, except to worry for her sake. They would not hate her if she was weak. She kept telling herself that, and sometimes she could almost believe it. She wasn't weak. She was not. She rubbed her face and got out of Deidara's bed. She gathered her clothing and when Deidara came back she went to take her own shower.

After she was done and dry she got dressed. She wore dark maroon tank-top that stopped a inch or so above her navel and black leggings down to her calves. She wore black leather ankle boots and black armbands around her wrists, they covered the backs over her hands slightly and back halfway to her elbows. She brushed her hair out and left it loose before pulling on her favorite hat, it was a somewhat like a beanie, the last several inches consisting of several layers of thick linen bandages over a sturdy black material. There were three metal cylindrical adornments on the top and sides of the hat. Most of her hair hung down her back except for a stubborn forelock between her eyes and some errant strands in front of each ear. She walked back across the hall to grab her bag. She made sure that she had her flute and then slung her maroon and black messenger bag over her left shoulder as she went out to join all of her sisters.

She arrived at the dining room to find that Deidara was sitting between Hinata and Sakura, and that the seat between her twin sisters had been left for her. She sat down between them silently, and Sakura handed her a plate of eggs and toast. She grunted in response and was elbowed by Anko. If it had been anyone other then one of her sisters (Deidara, Hinata, and Haku included in this list as 'sisters') she would have gone ballistic. As it was she simply shot the taller pinkette-in-denial an annoyed glare. Anko merely raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and turned to Sakura. "Thank you Sakura-nee." She said calmly, watching Anko smirk at her out of the corner of her eyes. Sakura kissed her cheek –shocking her- and returned to her own breakfast that she had cut short the wake her and Deidara. Tayuya ate blackberry jam on her toast and Deidara ate cheery jam on her's.

When they finished eating (they took their time because they were going over the layout of the school and which classes they would be in) and looked at the clock they saw that it was 7:50. It was time to leave for school. Putting all their dishes in the sink the gathered all their bags and then left for school.

Locking the door to the house behind them, they proceeded to the driveway. They then piled into their black six-seater Hyundai, Haku in the drivers seat. After letting Anko and Sakura each have some tries at driving -and considering the fact that Hinata was too nervous to drive- the driving duties befell to Haku. They have yet to let Deidara try driving -she was not of age yet- and the thought of her behind the wheel made all of them entirely nervous. And Tayuya, she'd be a terror. Seriously. They had no plans of ever letting her drive. Road-Rage would be the least of their worries. And they had agreed that under no conditions should Anko or Sakura be allowed to drive anything other then a bumper car. A well insured bumper car.

After a small time they arrived at Konoha High. Finding a parking space close to the school Haku parked the car and turned off the engine. They sat there in silence for several minutes; the hush was cloying and set all of their teeth on edge. Finally they glanced at each other, and as if on cue they all reached their hands into their pockets and pulled out matching dark black sunglasses, and simultaneously they put them on and exited the vehicle with fluid grace.

They paused at the back of the jeep and used this time to examine their new surroundings Anko leaned against the jeep examining her blood red nail polish while covertly watching everything around her. Sakura stood next to her, practically bouncing in excitement. While, at least internally. To the casual observer she appeared to just be extremely fidgety.

Hinata stood on her other side; her fingers fiddling nervously with each other as she -rather calmly in fact- scrutinize their new school. Haku stood next to her, looking around curiously.

Deidara sat on the bumper next to Anko and behind Sakura, her right hand pulling down her shades as she casually surveyed their surroundings. Tayuya was on the bumper beside her, one hand holding onto Deidara's left hand (an unusual occurrence, she wasn't one for public displays like this) and she was scowling at her surroundings.

Suddenly standing up straight -as if she had heard a call- Anko turned, and with a jerk of her head to motion to her sisters she started walking calmly towards the front door; looking for all the world like she knew exactly where she was going. Which; actually, she did. They had 'acquired' a map of the school and had spent several nights memorizing the layout so that they would not get lost.

As they were walking none of them failed to notice that they were all the object of everyone's attention and conversations. As they entered the school and walked down the hall they could hear their new classmates whispering covertly –to themselves at least- amongst themselves. Anko had no problem ignoring them, and Sakura really didn't care what any of them thought of her or her sisters, so she just tossed her head and followed her twin down the hall. Hinata on the other hand was very nervous about the whole ordeal and was scared of all the attention. But she was comforted when Haku hovered protectively by her side, completely unfazed by the whispers of everyone around them, her face a blank mask of calm. Deidara trailed behind them slightly, her face utterly emotionless. Tayuya walked at her side as usual, perfectly in step. She would be scowling but she was trying to hide her anger better; so her face wound up looking as mask-like as Haku's.

After walking down the hall and taking a left they came to the staff hall, and walking a bit further they came to the principle's office. They were all taken aback to hear all the commotion going on inside the office.

"-Not! It was all you fault! And your stupid mutt's!"

"Akumaru is a lot smarter then you; and it was fatso's fault!"

"FATSO?

"Whhaaa!"

"'Whump'"

Glancing at each other they shrugged –well, Hinata suggested they come back later, but the rest of them shrugged- and Anko opened the door.

* * *

AN/ Well? What did people think? Do you like it?


	3. And enter the boys

Glancing at each other they shrugged –well, Hinata suggested they come back later, but the rest of them shrugged- and Anko opened the door. The moment she did she heard -felt more then saw- something flying at her face. Ducking she winced when she heard it 'thwack' into Sakura's face who yelped at the impact. Turning her head, still crouching on the floor she saw that it had been a book.

Sakura's face was red and her nose was bleeding. Her sunglasses lay on the ground –unbroken- while Sakura clutched her nose. She whimpered softly. Anko snarled silently to herself in rage as she gracefully got to her feet and twisted to pull her twin in a gentle embrace. Hinata was hovering nervously at her shoulder and handed her a handkerchief.

Haku picked the book up carefully and examined it, Deidara hovering next to her, looking over her shoulder–around actually considering the four inches of height difference- at the occupants of the room.

She gasped lightly when she recognized one of the boys, and ducked back to hide herself behind Haku.

Anko handed Sakura the handkerchief –which she used to stem the flow of blood- and still holding her sister she turned her head with a scowl to examine the occupants of the room. She let her sunglasses slip down her nose slightly revealing her blood red eyes. She smirked inwardly as they flinched at her glare. There was a young lady with short brown hair sitting at the desk, looking shocked and angry too. Angry at the males she sensed.

There were eight boys, about hers or Haku's age. The one in the far corner had bright red hair, teal eyes -a darker shade then Deidara's, and with more blue then hers- surrounded by an awful lot of black eye liner, and a disagreeable expression on his face. And for some reason he had the kanji for love –ai- tattooed on his forehead above his left eye.

Next to him was a boy she knew…knew very well. Neji Hyuuga. Haku and Hinata's cousin. He was of an age with Haku. He had long black hair to his mid back, and dark, serious and cold eyes. He had made life difficult for his cousins when they were young. So of course Sakura and she had tried to be as much thorns in his side as possible. Deidara had played her share of pranks on him, but she had avoided him for the most part; although she disliked him as much as Anko and Sakura did. At this moment though he hadn't noticed them, he was staring intently at the wall in front of them. _Using the Byakugan perchance?_ She thought to herself.

Next to him was a boy with messy blonde hair, blue eyes and some very odd whisker marks on his cheeks. Currently standing on the chair, he was as motionless as the rest of them for the time being. His eyes were squinted, given him the appearance of a fox or some other small rodent. ((AN: I know foxes aren't rodents, Anko just thinks little of Naruto.))

Beside him was a boy with messy black hair which stuck up giving him the appearance of a rooster, and eyes of such a deep blue they were almost black. He had his hands folded in front of him and seemed to be brooding. His eyes, like those of the red head's, were full of pain and hate. He was staring at her angrily as if he was trying to stare her down. Narrowing her eyes she sent all the anger and shared pain of her twin's 'attack' though her eyes at him; she was satisfied when his gaze dropped momentarily.

The next boy had messy brown hair in a high ponytail –actually resembling a pineapple…- his hand was resting behind his head and he looked entirely bored to death.

His companion was one whom she could only assume was the boy referred to as 'fatso', because –honestly- that was the first thought that came to mind when she saw him. He had messy light brown hair and blue eyes, and seemed kind. He had red swirl marks on his cheeks.

The second to last boy had messy dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was clutching a smallish white dog –a cute one at that- possessively in his arms, and although he was staring at her motionless just like the rest of his companions, his mouth was open slightly and she noted that all his teeth were sharp. Like a dog's. He had two inverted red triangle marks beneath his eyes.

And the last boy was a mystery. The collar of his jacket covered his face up to his nose, and his black shades covered everything else. All she saw was that he had messy black hair.

They all wore the same thing. Black leather pants, black t-shirts, and a black leather jacket. Every one except for the last boy had his jacket open. She guessed they must have been the local gang. The ruling gang perhaps? _Not for long though._

Finished with her observations –which took all of fifteen seconds including the brief stare down with the brooding boy next to the blonde- she released her sister and turned to face the boys, her arms akimbo over her chest. She stood there for several seconds; while the boys still hadn't moved. By this time Deidara had moved to stand behind Hinata and Sakura -Anko felt her aura moving, and felt it shift and she knew she was stifling her aura for some reason- unsure as to why Deidara would be hiding she grimaced and decided she'd worry about it later.

"Haku." She said sharply. Several of the boys flinched at her sudden commanding tone. The ones who hadn't appeared intimidated were the red head, Neji, the brunette next to the blonde, and the mystery boy. Haku was at her side in an instant, her eyes glancing over the boys assembled in front of them as well. Anko knew that she had noticed Neji when she felt her stiffen very slightly. "Who threw it?" She asked simply. Haku glanced at her and lifted her chin slightly, gesturing at the blonde, whom had still yet to sit down. Perfect.

"He did Anko-chan." Haku answered in her smooth voice, devoid of emotion; the tone she used when around anyone but her sisters. Anko put her hand out. When Haku placed the book in her hand she bounced it experimentally in her palm to get the feel for the weight. It was a rather weighty book. The yelp she heard behind her told her that Hinata was healing Sakura's nose, but the sound made her angry all over again. With a snarl she held the book by a corner, and winding up and threw it at the blonde like a disk, hitting him full in the face and knocking him backwards off of the chair.

"**ANKO!!**" Sakura, Hinata and Haku admonished at the same time. She just heard a low chuckle from Deidara. Meanwhile all the males were on their feet, some swearing in shock, and others (The brunette next to the blonde, the fat boy and the boy with the dog) were helping the blonde unsteadily to his feet, his nose gushing blood.

"KO-NEI! It was an _accident_!" Sakura admonished stridently while she came up and clung to her arm. Anko looked at her. She noted out of the corner of her eye that other woman had left.

"He hurt my twin." She answered in a flat, cold voice. Her voice caused a few of the males to shudder. Before her twin or her sisters could reply she held up her hand for silence. Then with a jerk of her head she pointed out Neji. She heard Hinata gasp softly and felt Sakura dig her nails into her arm. Haku's eyes narrowed a trifle, but that was her only response.

Deidara huffed in annoyance and Anko heard her mutter, "Him again? This'll be a mess. Yeah…for sure." under her breath.

Shaking her arm loose –gently- from her twin she stalked over to Neji, with all the grace of a hunting cat. Her hips swaying side to side she smirked, her eyes glinting dangerously. Most of the males looked from her to Neji, confused. "Well girls, lookie what we have _here_! What an _un_pleasant surprise!" She said the first sentence in a syrupy sweet tone, but the last few words came with a feral growl as she stopped in front of him, her arms akimbo and her weight balanced on her left hip. "Neji Hyuuga." She ended, standing not four inches from the boy in question, her eyes narrowed. Her glared back and she saw a tick in his jaw.

"Anko Haruno. What do I have to do to rid myself of your…_lovely_ presence?" he replied, the scorn and sarcasm simply dripping from his tone. The other seven boys alternated staring at him and then at her. She felt her sisters assembling themselves behind her, although for some obscure reason Deidara was attempting to stay unnoticed. Unfortunately, Neji still saw her. She saw his eyes narrow in disgust as he examined all five of them, although he really did not know Deidara that well.

"Neji-san? You know that girl?" The blonde boy asked, his voice muffled somewhat and his eyes squinted slightly in pain; his hand covering his nose. But although he was obviously still in pain, he was just as obviously curious.

"I, unfortunately, know all five of them Naruto-san. They made my childhood a living hell." Neji answered, ending with a growl of his own. Anko smirked and edged forward, an angelically sweet smile on her face as she got nose to nose with him.

"Why…Neji-kun! Is that anything to say after all we've been though?" She started while fluttering her eyelashes. She saw Neji start sweating and knew he was nervous; and possibly a little afraid as well. Then she scowled and snarled. "Because I seem to recall that you practically tortured Hina-chan and Ku-chan daily!" She finished before she flung her sunglasses off her face –baring her eyes clearly to them all- and lunging at him, her hands curled into claws. Before she could move more then an inch she was grabbed from behind around her waist by Sakura.

"ANKO! Stop!" Sakura said, horrified.

"It is….fine…Anko….leave him." Hinata spoke slowly so not as to give away her stammer. And indeed -even with the slight bit that Anko had actually moved- he had still fallen down on his ass. When she saw that Anko started laughing hysterically.

"Today's your lucky day pal! But don't think your cuz'll stick up for you every day!" She said in a maniacal happy voice. Neji scowled but did not reply as he got slowly to his feet.

"Cuz?" echoed from the seven other boys as one.

"…Hinata-sama….Haku-sama…" Neji said though clenched teeth, giving them the honorary bow before sitting down. Hinata bowed back but Haku stood motionless; her arms hanging limply by her side. The rest of the males were caught flat footed.

"Well…um…I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzamki!" Naruto piped up enthusiastically. Anko looked at him like he was insane. She had just pummeled him with a book, and he wanted to be friends? She glanced at the brunette whom was brooding beside him. He scowled at her, but it seemed directed at Naruto.

"He's always like that. A real brain case."

"HEY!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I am Sasuke. This is Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. We are 'Devastation'. Who are you?" Susuke said tersely, introducing all the males in turn. She made sure to match their faces with their names and etch their names into her memory; as she was sure her sisters were doing as well. First the red head, then pineapple boy, then fatso, then dog boy, and finally mystery boy. So they were a gang. She thought so. Anko gave Sasuke a level stare before replying.

"…Anko Haruno. My twin Sakura. Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin, and heir to the clan. Her elder sister Haku. Deidara Suunia. We are the 'Blood Thorn Sister's' previously of Oto High." She answered in as few words as possible gesturing first at herself, then at Sakura, Hinata, Haku and finally Deidara. She added the last sentence with definitive pride.

She was amused by the male's reactions over her proclaiming Hinata heir. Well, Gaara looked like he couldn't care less actually. In fact Anko truly wished she knew his secret, he held his face perfectly emotionless. But, unfortunately for him she felt his aura quite clearly, and he was surprised as well as any other of the males present.

Neji of course had closed his eyes and was now sitting down, a deep scowl on his face. Naruto and Kiba's jaws were hanging open, Choji had sat down and was now stuffing his face with a bag of chips, Shikamaru looked dumbfounded, Sasuke was staring blankly –although she could sense the layers of scorn he felt for her willow thin, and delicate seeming sister; which really pissed her off- at Hinata, and as for Shino…well, she really could not tell. But his aura showed he was curious.

"But…you're female…" Naruto said questioningly, looking totally confused. Anko could not suppress her snort of disgust, and she heard Sakura growl softly behind her, and felt Haku's aura pulse with disgust. Before any of them could respond Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto-dobe you baka, gender has nothing to do with clan leadership." Naruto sweat dropped as he continued, "But my question is," Sasuke said, turning back to stare at them. "Why is _she_ heir when her sister is eldest." Sasuke leveled his black eyes on Haku who in turned stared emotionlessly at him. Silent. Challenging.

"I'm...Ex…heir…ac-actu-ally." Hinata stammered slightly her face red and her head bowed; leaving her navy blue bangs to cover her face. Haku turned to her, anger flashing in her deep green eyes.

"Do not lower your eyes in fealty to them Hinata-sama!" Haku hissed in rage. "Do _not_ let _them _intimidate you or you shall never redeem yourself in our father's eyes!" She continued before scoffing, "_Not_ that he deserves it." She finished with a snort.

"Haku!" Hinata admonished sharply, forgetting her embarrassment and nervousness and raising her head. "It is not proper to speak that way of our father, horrible as he might be to…us." She started sharply before she saddened. Haku smirked.

"Got you to loosen up didn't it Hinata-sama?" Haku said with a laugh. Hinata took her sunglasses off and tucked them in a pocket on her skirt with a sigh.

"DUDE! She's blind!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. Anko mentally slapped her forehead coming to the realization that this Naruto had absolutely no tact whatsoever. She growled when she saw that all but Neji and Gaara were crowding about her sister curiously. Hinata blushed and back away. Haku stepped in front of her protectively.

"Hina-chan, that's _why_ we tell you to keep the sunglasses _on_!" Sakura said exasperated. Anko turned and growled at the males, making them back up involuntarily.

"Leave her be." She hissed.

Deidara had moved to stand next to Hinata and held her hand comfortingly. Hinata took strength from her and Haku's understanding and support, and lifted her head up, her chin held high.

"I. Yes…I'm, blind. I have been since an accident when I was five." Hinata replied softly, staring at the males calmly, as if challenging them to respond. Anko gapped at her in surprise. Had her little Hina-chan grown a backbone finally? "But…I…can, still see." Hinata continued slowly before clarifying. "With my Chakra. But this is why my…father renounced my claim as heir. Neji-Nissan…" She continued, turning towards Neji. Anko gagged internally at Hinata's continued use of her affectionate term for her cousin, even if she disliked him now as much as her sisters did. "You…have been away…for a very long…while, so…you must not have… heard…Hanabi-chan…has been proclaimed heir now….she…just turned fifteen a month ago…" Hinata told the males, although it was directed at Neji for the most part. Hanabi was Haku and Hinata's little sister. She looked exactly like Hinata but shorter, and haughty and confident where Hinata was timid and shy. Anko and Sakura abhorred her.

She heard Deidara gag over the fact that she and Hanabi were of an age.

Neji snorted in disgust and then turned to glower at Haku.

"But what about, Haku was it? Isn't she eldest?" Shikamaru asked blandly gazing boredly at the eldest Hyuuga –she was a month older then Neji, a fact he hated bitterly- who turned to gaze at him emotionlessly.

"If, you have failed to notice Shikamaru-san, I look nothing like my sister or my cousin. If you have also failed to notice, I do not have either of their like eyes." While Neji was not blind, one could not fail to notice that his eyes were different. His virtually non-existence and his iris was a pale milky white.

"I don't miss any details, I've noticed but-" Shikamaru started, sounding slightly affronted before Haku cut him off.

"I take after our mother. Our father and _his_ twin look as they do." She said in an emotionless voice gesturing at her sister and cousin. "Do you know aught of how the Hyuuga clan works in terms of our main and branch house? Has Neji-sama told none of you aught how his clan works?" She continued, gazing at all of them in turn. Most looked at Neji in question while the rest stared at her. "The second born, such as our father's twin brother -Neji-sama's father- are _always_ sentenced to the branch house without question, where they are given this cursed seal." Haku continued, lifting her hand to remove her headband. Naruto and Kiba gasped and stared at Neji. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Shikamaru narrowed as well, but for a different reason. Neji had a tick going in his jaw again and he looked furious.

"This seal makes us veritable slaves to the main house, who can cause us pain, and even kill us though the seal." Haku continued blandly, putting her headband back on. Hinata moved to her sister's side and held her hand comfortingly. Deidara was still holding Hinata's other hand and she was projecting comfort though her aura, knowing Haku would feel it. Anko glowered at Sasuke.

"When I was born, it soon became apparent that I was not blessed with our family's inherited trait, the Byakugan. Whereas Neji-sama did not receive his seal until he was five, I received mine as soon as Hinata-same was born and it was realized that she had the ability to use the Byakugan." Haku finished with disgust lacing her tone although she gripped Hinata's hand slightly, lovingly. "But I do not hate my little sister for that. I've loved her since the moment she was born. She is my balm in this hateful world, her and my other three sisters." Haku finished, turning to embrace Hinata, Sakura, Anko, and Deidara, all of whom were caught flat-footed in surprise.

"Huh? What about Hannabe? And those three aren't related to you are they?" Naruto interjected his eyes narrowed in confusion, making him look like a very stupid fox.

"That's Hanabi you dobe, and we -the five of us- are sisters of spirit if not of blood; and Hanabi, means little if anything to any of us." Anko hissed while rolling her eyes, gently disentangling herself from Haku. "Now, Neji…" She started before she was pushed bodily aside –she was caught by her twin before she could fall to the floor- by Sasuke, who stood glowering at Deidara, where he towered over her slight frame. Deidara stared at him blankly, her face utterly emotionless, and her aura actually blank. Anko disentangle herself from Sakura, both of whom were pissed. Hinata and Haku were shocked, and the rest of the males –including Gaara and Neji- stared at Sasuke in shock.

"Why," Sasuke stared, his voice a low and dangerous hiss as his eyes started burning with anger. "Are you wearing that?" He continued, his voice shifting to an even more dangerous sounding monotone.


	4. Family disputes

"Why," Sasuke stared, his voice a low and dangerous hiss as his eyes started burning with anger, seeming like they were trying the bore into her. "Are you wearing that?" He continued, his voice shifting to an even more dangerous sounding monotone.

She stared at him blankly, trying to keep her nervousness and fear out of her aura in case he could read it. _Damn! I did not stop to think that his _brother_ might be here! SHIT! Real stupid to wear this, yeah!_

"It's a dress, yeah." She answered finally when it seemed that he might slap her. He was at least 5'9", taller then Haku –and six inches taller then her at the least- and she felt terribly short next to him, and she did _not_ like being looked down at like this. But then, all eight of those boys were tall. Taller then her at least. Dang, being short sucked!

Sasuke looked like he was about to explode with how much anger and hate his aura was pulsing with. But she kept her face blank and kept staring at him. Her sisters knew her true name, and who her father was, but even Neji-sama did not know, so he was just as confused about Sasuke's anger as the rest of the males.

"That's not what I meant you little bitch." Sasuke hissed, his insult making her eye and hands twitch violently and she reined her self in tightly to avoid lashing out.

"What do you mean, yeah?" She said her voice flat and her eye narrowing.

"What are you doing Sasuke? She's just a kid!" Naruto said angrily, running over to grab Sasuke's arm. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of himself without even acknowledging him and his eyes started turning red. _The Sharingan! Holy Shit, yeah! This is not good!_

"Sasuke! Lighten up! Deidara-san is a stupid brat, but she's mostly harmless!" Neji said, actually seeming angry over Sasuke's insult. _But then, he hardly knows me, he left the clan's compound when he was twelve, I'd only been there five years, and I sort of avoided him._

"I am not a kid. I am not a brat. And I am not stupid, yeah." She said monotonously. She narrowed her eye at Naruto, and then Neji before turning her gaze Sasuke. She gulped when she saw the Sharingan, but refused to back down.

"Why, are you wearing _that_, when it looks like an _**Atkutsuki**_ cloak?" Sasuke finally verified, his eyes flashing with rage and disgust. Deidara heard Sakura and Anko groan, heard Haku swear softly and heard Hinata gasp.

Naruto was gaping openly at her now, and the rest of the males stared at her in differing degrees of surprise. Neji, Kiba and Choji's being the most obvious and dumbfounded, Gaara and Shino being almost unreadable, and Shikamaru being a cross between dumbfounded and bored. Odd character. Gulping she took a step back and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, yeah." She said, feeling sweat forming on her neck and running down her back.

"I think you do." Sasuke hissed, going so far as to grab her collar. She saw Anko, Sakura, Haku, and Hinata start forward in her defense but stopped them with a swift movement of her hand.

"…" She glared at him, refusing to answer. With a snarl he lifted he from the ground by her collar.

"Ok, yeah…so maybe I do…" She said nervously when he actually lifted her five inches from the floor. Then with a growl she kicked him sharply in the gut, landing on all fours when he dropped her and cat-quick she shot out her right leg and swiped his out from under him while he was doubled over in pain. "But I sure as 'ell ain't tellin' you, yeah!" She screamed as she leapt to her feet and got into a fighting position. "And Kami, you suck! You should have been able to see that with your Sharingan loser! Yeah!" She couldn't resist taunting him as he got to his feet, a mistake she noticed when he glowered at her.

"How do you know about the Sharingan?" He hissed dangerously. Sweat dropping she shifted her feet backwards and tried to think of an answer.

"Uhhnnnmmm….it's…a well known…trait…I mean…there's only two Uchiha left and there are only three Sharingan users…Sasuke Uchiha….Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha…" She started before she realized with would have been best to stay silent.

"And just how, do you know about this, and how do you know Kakashi-sensei's name and my brother's?" His said in a dangerously calm voice, his eyes gleaming maniacally. "You aren't from around here, so it would not be common knowledge..."

Deidara gulped and then scrambled to the safety of Anko's arms. Anko held her possessively before pushing her behind herself and Haku, Hinata and Sakura, the four of who stood protectively in front of her.

Sasuke snarled and rushed her, only to be stopped by the sound of metal on metal as Anko pulled out multiple Kunai and Haku pulled out her metal senbon needles.

"You leave Deia-chan alone you bastard; she has _nothing_ to do with you." Anko hissed dangerously, her eyes flashing as red as his Sharingan. Deidara quickly reached into her tote bag and opened one of the paper bags stowed in there.

"Leave her be Sasuke-san, or we will be forced to show our hand." Haku said in a dangerously calm voice, her face still and eyes strangely calm.

"Deia-neichan has nothing to do with you." Sakura said angrily, echoing her twin's words. Hinata simply glowered at Sasuke, shifting her left leg back and lowering herself into the soft palms fighting style; the veins around her eyes pulsing in case the Byakugan was needed.

"Then _why_, is she wearing _that_?!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes glinting maniacally.

"Ah shit, yeah…this is getting out of hand….yeah…" Deidara muttered loudly, and pulling the glove off of her left hand she pulled a glob of clay out of the paper bag she was holding in her right hand. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her when a _chewing _sound was heard from her hand.

"The fuck?" Neji said; his eyes narrowed as the veins pulsed around his eyes which were focused on her sleeve. Deidara sighed, knowing that he now knew of her mouths on her palms. "My Kami…now _both_ of you are inhuman freaks!" He said in disgust, gesturing at her and Haku. Haku stiffened, and turned a coldly blank face to Neji.

"What did you call me?" The aura around Haku pulsed visibly; blue as ice and just as cold. Neji glowered at her, his eyes glowing blue. Without a sound Haku threw herself at him, knocking him over. She then got up and proceeded swiping at him with her senbon which he continuously deflected with kunai. The rest of the males that had been crowded around Neji backed away warily.

Anko, Hinata and Sakura started in surprise while Deidara backed up a bit to finish her sculpting.

Naruto started laughing when Neji got a practically good shot in, knocking Haku back several feet; and getting pissed of Anko tackled him and started beating the shit out of him while he yelped.

Hinata waved her hands frantically, telling both Haku and Anko to please calm down, and when they didn't she ran over and tried to physically restrain Haku. Except Neji accidentally –or maybe on purpose- hit her in the head, and Hinata finally lost her ever lasting patience and she started striking at him with their soft palm technique.

Sakura and Deidara stared at each other blankly before Sakura ran over to assist her twin in pummeling Kiba and Shikamaru who was trying to get Anko off of Naruto. Shino, Choji and Gaara were all just watching the various fights with interest, but obviously had no intent to interfere any further.

Turning around Deidara gulped nervously to find that Sasuke was still staring hatefully at her, and she took a tremulous step backwards. But that simply snapped him out of his daze and he suddenly rushed her, tackling her and making her yelp in surprise.

Deidara was not one to be over whelmed, so she twisted in his grasp and elbowed him in the face. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and then kneeled on her legs.

"What connections do you have with the Atkutsuki?" He hissed at her, his eyes narrowed. Deidara snorted and twisting her free arm around she attempted to hit the pressure point on his neck. But he saw through her attempt and pinned that arm as well. Using that and her pinned legs as leverage she arched herself backwards, leaning all her weight –pittance as it may have been- and pushed off with her knees, bowling him backwards. She continued pushing and flipped over his head, preparing to get to her feet and flee. She was halted in her attempts when he suddenly grabbed her around the neck.

"Answer me!" He said -flipping them around and pinning her to the ground- her neck still trapped under his arm.

"It doesn't concern you, yeah!" she managed to pant out while her neck was constrained. His response was to switch his tightening grip to his hands which he tightened around her throat, almost causing her to black out.

"Tell me before I rip you frickin' head off!" Sasuke growled threateningly; sounding totally serious. She yelped and tried in vain to writhe free.

"Uchiha…leave her be." Gaara growled impatiently, he sounded almost bored but his eyes flickered unsteadily.

"Yeah man, look how teeny she is, you could kill her easy…but that doesn't mean you should!" Choji said angrily, actually going so far as to stand up and put his bag of chips down. His hands were in fists and he actually took a step towards them.

"Leave go of her Uchiha, you don't have any quarrel with the girl; despite who she may be or who she knows." Shino said; his voice deep and she sensed a vast multitude of powers –small and insignificant as they may have been separately, together they were incredibly powerful-meld with his own and his aura flared.

Sasuke glared at all three of them with disgust and with a snarl begrudgingly let her go, letting her drop carelessly to the floor with a thump.

"Who are you?" He snarled at her while she shook her head and got off the floor slowly, massaging her already bruising throat.

"Deidara Suunia, yeah…were you not listening to Anko-Neisan's introductions? How rude, yeah." She said with a glare of her own, finally losing her cool and allowing emotions to flit across her delicate face. She snarled slightly -a deep, throaty and feral sound- and crossed her arms across her chest with a fierce huff, refusing to give him any information.

"That's not your real name though is it?" He demanded, stepping towards her again. She snorted in response and narrowed her eye at him.

"Who I am or who I'm not does not concern you, yeah?" She said monotonously. She stared blankly back at him while he glowered at her.

"It does when you have connections to the Atkutsuki, and therefore my brother!" He hissed at her. She smirked slightly, maliciously.

"So what if I do, yeah?" She said haughtily. Shino and Choji stared at her; Choji looking out right shocked, and Shino's aura echoing the same emotion. Gaara narrowed his eyes penetratingly at her, but she ignored the lot of them and focused on Sasuke.

His face was a mixture of righteous anger and a disbelieving sneer. It seemed that now that she had admitted to a connection with the Atkutsuki, he didn't believe her. _Frickin' stupid male egocentric crap..._

With a disgusted groan she threw her hands up and started stalking over to Sakura and Anko to drag them off of Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. She was stopped by Sasuke; again. He moved so quickly that she hadn't seen him, and she ran straight into the brick wall that was his chest. Letting out a small 'oof' of air as she bounced off of him, she glared at the stupid Uchiha in front of her, seriously annoyed now.

He glowered darkly at her and faster then she could follow he grabbed her wrist before she could back away. She gritted her teeth as he twisted her arm up behind her back and then pulled her arm out. She refused to let him know how much it hurt._ Ow, fuck! This hurts, yeah!_

She leaned her upper body back with the force of her arm being pushed and then crouching slightly she jumped and twisted herself over her own arm. When she was behind her arm again she twisted her wrist away from herself and broke the hold he had on her. She was only able to manage it due to the fact that her sudden stunt had shocked him. Flipping her hands in several quick hand signs, _ram, ox, dragon, tiger_, she prepared to perform a ninjutsu, pissed off by Sasuke's attacks.

She shifted her right leg back and balanced her weight on her hind leg before wind-milling her arms in front of her chest and then extended her arms straight out, palms facing herself before she flipped her palms out and sent a blast of wind at him. He shifted his weight to the side and dodged easily, but she had expected that and had already sent a second blast to the side of the first, knocking him end over end. She laughed gleefully but was cut short when she saw a blast of flame coming straight at her. Quickly repeating her hand signs and sending a third blast of wind to deflect the flame she turned to run to the side, running straight into Sasuke. Again.

"You get around a lot, yeah…" She said, annoyed. Sasuke grabbed her around the throat and threw her to the floor whereupon he pinned her and started trying to strangle her. She kicked out and lobstered out of his pin, punching him across the jaw and then they both pulled out Kunai.


	5. Enter the faculty

DISCLAIMER: I do not, and will never own Naruto or any of the characters of said manga (although I really wish I owned Gaara and Itachi...) which should be obvious 'cause if I did I'd be rich. But this Fanfic is mine own brain child. ebil laugh 

AN/ Sorry for the lack of updates, my computer is totally wacked out...but I do have a bunch of chapters saved here so I'll get them up every now and then, until I can resume typing the rest of the story that is.

* * *

"-and with that our final point of discussion is the five new students joining us this year. Four Juniors and a Senior transferred from Oto High." Tsunade said, glad that this overbearing staff meeting was almost over. She had five rather thick files on the desk in front of her, and picking the top most one up she started reading.

"Haruno, Anko. Seventeen years old. Purple hair, red eyes. Leader of a gang called 'Blood Thorn Sisters' or 'BTS'. Has an affinity for violence and snakes, and has caused numerous accidents on the compound due to her 'pranks'." Tsunade shook her head and picked up the next file.

"Haruno, Sakura. Anko's twin sister. Pink hair, green eyes. A member of 'BTS'. An intelligent and diligent student, but suffers from schizophrenia. Very violent when not herself. Lovely." She continued with a sigh, picking the third file up.

"Hyuuga, Hinata. Seventeen. Black hair, lavender eyes. She was blinded in an accident when she was five but claims to see though her chakra. A very gentle and shy person. Has troubles adjusting to new places and people. She would be a model student if not for the fact that she is a member of 'BTS'. " Tsunade picked up the fourth file.

"Hyuuga, Haku. Eighteen. Brown hair, green eyes. Hinata's elder sister but already subjected to the branch house. She is very serious and almost cold at times. She's very studious and good at her classes. Protective almost to the point of possessiveness concerning her sister. A member of 'BTS'." Tsunade sighed and picked up the last file.

"And this last one…she's a dozy..." Tsunade sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose before reading. "Suunia, Deidara. She is fifteen years old, and 5'3" tall. She has platinum blonde hair and pale teal eyes. Has been living with the Harunos since she was five. Blind in her left eye. No record of parents. She's skipped two grades to stay with her surrogate sisters, but shows no interest in most of her classes and does not try to get along with her peers. Cold and aloof except for when she's pranking someone. Violent ones too for the most part. Final member of 'BTS'." Tsunade sighed and piled the last file on top of the others.

"That men, is who, or what we have to deal with this up coming year." Tsunade said with a sigh. She gazed at the teachers assembled before her.

Konoha was a decent sized middle school, with –including the new girls- one hundred and twenty students, and seven teachers. The way the school was set up was that the students were separated into a group of about twenty or so, and stayed with that group for the entire year. The teachers were Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Ibiki, Juno, Zabuza, and Orochimaru.

"Sounds interesting." Kakashi said in a bored tone of voice; his hands behind his silver hair, and she did not know if he had actually been paying attention or not.

"Another youthful gang to grace our lovely school?" Gai exclaimed gleeful; his teeth shining and light reflecting off of his awful bowl cut causing her to sweat drop.

"Now, now. It's just some harmless fun I'm sure." Iruka said in a placating tone.

"…" Was Juno's comment. He ever was the quiet one. But he seemed deep in thought and she knew he was thinking each word through and would speak up sooner or later. He shook his auburn head and stared at the files on her desk. Zabuza was equally as silent and he stared at the wall boredly.

"Why were they kicked out of Oto?" Ibiki said seriously, his eyes narrowed in his scar strewn face as he got straight to the point. Orochimaru looked interested as well.

"Yesss, Oto isss filled with sssuch gangsss, why would they be exsspelled?" Orochimaru pointed out, hissing slightly. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, the files are extensive, but don't say why. That's why I told them to come in before school today so we'd find out." Tsunade said exasperated.

"Well, where are the brats then?" Zabuza said in an annoyed tone. Tsunade was about to answer when the door suddenly burst open and Shizune came rushing in, sweating and gasping for air.

"Dear Kami Tsunade-same, next time you decide to have a 'top secret' meeting," Shizune panted sarcastically, her finger making dramatic quote signs. "Please, _please _tell me where it is!" She gasped out between pants. "I've been looking all over the school for you!"

"Have the girls arrived at my office then Shizune-san?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Well…yes, but I think that a fight may have broken out by now, and Naruto-chan just may be dead!" Shizune replied, frantic.

"What?!" Tsunade exclaimed getting to her feet along with the rest of the staff.

"Well, you see, they boys…the 'Devastation' gang?" Shizune stared nervously.

"Yes? What did they do now? Before the school year even started?" Tsunade groaned.

"Well, you wanted to see them Tsunade-same, and then they started fighting. Naruto-chan threw a book just as the girls entered and it hit the pink haired girl in the face. The purple haired one, her sister I think, threw the book back at Naruto so hard I think he just might have a concussion!" Shizune finished.

"Great, now the brat has _more_ brain damage…" Ibiki muttered under his breath to which Orochimaru smirked and replied,

"I do not believe that would be possssible."

"That was when I left to find you, about five minutes ago I think." Shizune added nervously.

"Well, I think we should hurry up there then." Tsunade said slowly. She picked up her files and with a jerk of her head to the men; she left at a brisk walk. Shizune and the teachers followed.

When they arrived at the waiting room to her office they were met with a scene which stopped all nine of them cold. The room was filled with chaos. Blood splattered the floors and walls, and the air was rent with screams of anger and pain. In the far corner a tall brunette was trying her level best to beat up Neji, with a petite raven haired girl assisting her. Neji was backed into a corner but was not giving any quarter.

A pink haired girl and someone who was obviously her twin except with purple hair were beating down Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru; although the latter wasn't trying all that hard to defend Naruto.

But what stopped them all cold was the scene in the middle of the room. Sasuke was beating the crap out of a very small blonde haired girl, hitting her in the face and the gut repeatedly, with the intent to kill in his eyes. Shino, Choji, and even cold hearted Gaara were attempting to pull him of the girl to no avail.

The files tumbled from limp fingers and fell to the floor with a loud 'tha-cchk!' which echoed slightly in the medium sized room.

"What the hell?!" She screamed. The room fell silent for the most part. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her except for Sasuke, the blonde and the three boys busy trying to drag Sasuke off of her.

According to the files she was able to identify the females, and it was Haku and Hinata Hyuuga who slowly backed away from Neji, Sakura and Anko Haruno who let go of Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru, and it was Deidara Suunia who was being assaulted by Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She yelled in rage. Sasuke didn't even hear her, so intent was he on his task.

"Damn it you little bitch! Who is your father?!" He screamed in rage, shaking her by the neck. Something seemed to spark and snap in her pale blue-green eyes and she sudden spat in his eyes before reaching a hand up and scratching him across his face leaving bloody welts. When he reared back she jackknifed up and kneed him in the stomach before landing on her feet and snarling at him.

"My father is none of your fuckin' business, yeah!" She then turned to bolt before she was caught about the ankles by him, falling to the floor face first with a 'thud!'.

"It is if your father is _ITACHI!_" Sasuke roared in anger. Tsunade gasped sharply and looked at the fragile little girl that he was attempting to murder, and could not help but see a slight resemblance between the two. It was the shape of her face and the shape of her eye if not the color. But even so…he could not be allowed to harm her further. As soon as she saw that the girl was relatively safe she stepped in.

"Sasuke! What the _hell _do you _think_ you are _doing_?!"

* * *

An/ Well, what you think? and as an added bonus, I'll post the next chapter too! 


	6. Whose her daddy!

Disclaimer:...yeah...I no own... sobs 

AN/ Sorry for such a short chapter, it just seemed like an ideal place to stop so...yeah. Next chapter is much longer.

* * *

"It is if your father is _ITACHI!_" Sasuke roared in anger. Deidara yelped and kicked fruitlessly before throwing a clay bird sculpture at his face. He caught it easily and stared at it blankly for a second. Which was all she needed. When it exploded she bolted to her feet and ran headlong across the room to the safety of Anko and Sakura's arms. She shuddered and started sobbing softly as all the pain suddenly seemed to hit her at once. Anko and Sakura hugged her protectively and possessively.

"Sasuke! What the _hell _do you _think_ you are _doing_?!" A sharp and authoritive female voice rang out, piercing her eardrums. She turned and saw a very buxom blonde lady with dark green eyes which were snapping angrily at the Uchiha in question. That seemed to have finally snapped Sasuke out of his bloodlust and he glared angrily at the floor; no longer fighting the restraining arms of Gaara, Shino, and Choji.

"Well? There is no excuse for trying to kill the girl. No excuse for _any_ of you! This is a Ninja Academy, not a Gang mob! We allow sparing yes, but _in_ class! Under supervision!" The lady said in a steely voice, her eyes boring in to each and every one of them. Deidara stared at the ground meekly and felt her sisters' auras pulse with guilt, which was overlaid with anger considering it really wasn't any of their's fault.

"And Sasuke, what can you _possibly_ have to say for yourself? You were the only one in this room with killing intent." She continued icily. Deidara lifted her head and looked over at the sulking, angry Uchiha. Or tried to. She blinked rapidly when all she saw was a blur and realized that she had blood running down her forehead from several cuts in her scalp.

Fortunately for her Hinata had noticed her wounds and felt her pain filled aura and had already started mopping up the blood with a handkerchief. She grabbed a second one and cleaned her face up before turning to watch the exchange between one who was most likely their principle –Tsunade-sama- and the errant Uchiha; who had still yet to answer. Tsunade-sama was quickly and obviously losing patience with him and had a tick in her jaw very similar to Neji-san's.

"Well?" Tsunade-sama prodded with narrowed eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Sasuke finally spat out, whirling to face her with a scowl, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "Look at her! What she's wearing! It looks like an Atkutsuki cloak!" He hissed, his eyes spinning red again. She took a deep breath and stepped away from her surrogate sisters slightly so that everyone could see her dress.

"Sasuke, just because it looks like an Atkutsuki cloak, doesn't mean she has anything to do with them. And Atkutsuki always wear red, not blue. Just because it has clouds on it…" Tsunade started explaining patiently, as if speaking to a very stupid child; while Sasuke just kept scowling at her, hardly paying attention to Tsunade-sama's words.

"She admitted to having connections." He hissed. Tsunade-sama looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah! She did! Because you were beating the shit out of her!" Choji said angrily. Sasuke rounded on the fat boy angrily.

"She was telling the truth when she said it though!" Sasuke growled. She sighed with annoyance, knowing that the cat was very much out of the bag indeed.

"So what if I was, yeah?" She said calmly, her arms akimbo –completely ignoring the blood running down the side of her face and the pain of her throat which made talking a bitch. "What are you going to do about it, Uncle?"

* * *

AN/ Cat out of the bag indeed! I am simply horrible! And don't worry, I have a perfectly good explenation as to how she came to be Itachi's Daughter. I streacthed their ages a bit...made Itachi a little older and such...but in my opinion it worked out. Enjoy! 


	7. Her true name

Disclaimer: I own this all! It ish mines! ebil luagh (spelt this way on purpose) Ok ok, so I don't own anything but the plot. Sorry.

AN/ Yea! What you've all been waiting for! (I hope) I'm sorry for the cliffie I left, I think people who make cliffies are evil, including me. Well, read on! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What are you going to do about it, Uncle?" She finished with a self-satisfied smirk while everyone in the room turned to gape openly at her. She suddenly found herself in a head lock as Anko grabbed her with exasperation. She gasped in surprise and pain when Anko grabbed her about her already sore and bruised neck.

"Ow?" She muttered darkly, glaring at her sister.

"By Kami on high! Why'd you go and give it away huh?" Anko growled fiercely, dragging her back away from a shell shocked Sasuke before letting her go apologetically. Deidara could only shrug her shoulders in answer. Sakura, Hinata, and Haku crowded around her nervously.

"Ok…we will be getting to the bottom of everything, right NOW!" Tsunade-sama suddenly exclaimed, exasperated. Everyone in the room –including Sasuke- turned to stare at her in shock. "Females, over there! Males, over here!" She said authoritatively; pointing first to the left side of the room and then to the right. When nobody made a move to do as she instructed she yelled, "NOW!", sharply. They all responded instantaneous and Deidara found herself sitting between Hinata and Anko, with Haku and Hinata's right, and Sakura on Anko's left. The males arranged themselves as they had been sitting previously.

"Ok, now, _calmly…_we will discuss this. We have several matters to go over. First, why the whole of you were fighting in such a terrible show of anarchy?" She raised an eyebrow and after bending to pick up her files back up she entered the room slowly and with great dignity.

Coming behind her Deidara saw the young woman who had been here recently, and behind her seven men whom she realized were the teachers for the school. They had all done research on them as well. A little at least; so they could recognize them on sight.

The woman was Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama's personal assistant. And next to the men, she looked tiny.

The first man she saw was a tall man –but he seemed short next to most of the others- with wild silver hair and an extremely bored expression on his face. His hiate was worn over his left eye and he wore a black mask over the lower half of his face. But she could sense a sharp mind and interest under his mild demeanor. That was Kakashi Hatake. The Copy cat ninja; the Sharingan.

_One of the final three Sharingan users. Well, four soon, hopefully._ She thought to herself. She let her gaze drift from him to the man just behind him.

He was Gai-sensei. He wore a terribly tacky green body suit and hade shiny black hair cut in a bowl cut. He looked serious, an expression which seemed out of place in his demeanor.

Next to him was a man who had his brown hair up in a style similar to Shikamaru-san's. He had a scar running over his nose, which didn't in the least mar his kindly tanned face. That was Iruka-sensei.

Behind Iruka-sensei was a very intimidating sort of man, his head covered by his hiate and his face steamed with multiple nasty looking scars from interrogations and obvious tortures. That was Ibiki-sensei. He was to be their interrogation teacher of course; which would be very _intriguing_ considering his cold and intense stare.

But the man behind Ibiki-sensei was even more intimidating. He was taller and more gruff then Ibiki-sensei; the bottom half of his harsh face covered in bandages and his hiate worn haphazardly over his messy black hair. His hawk-like eyes narrow in his gruff face. He was staring icily at no-one in particular, but she still had to repress a shiver of trepidation.

To the right of him was someone who looked only remotely human. His skin was almost alabaster white, his eyes narrow –with slit pupils and yellow irises- and his entire demeanor made her think of a snake. That could only be Orochimaru-sensei. She was certain he and Anko-neichan would …'get along'... perfectly. What the hell. Anko-neichan would drive him _batty_.

But it was the man behind Orochimaru-sensei who made the breath stop in her chest. She recognized him. She had not thought to see him ever again, but there was no doubt that it was him. They had not found a picture for the final teachers among the records. And his name had been Juno Tashiguma. But that was undoubtedly her father's friend and companion.

Sasori-dono. It could not be anyone else with his short, messy, auburn hair and unmistakable emotionless amber eyes. She felt her cheeks redden but clamped down on the impulse brutally, refusing to give away such a delicate emotion to anyone. She admitted it to herself -deep down- that she had had quite a crush on him when she was a child, but now was not the time.

It had taken her about twenty seconds to examine all of them and recognize them, and she saw that all her sisters had taken the time to do the same; and that the men had taken this chance to examine _them_. When Sasori-dono's eyes landed on her's -for however brief a moment- she felt her heart flutter and then felt it shatter when no recognition lit in his eyes.

But then -when last he had seen her- she had only been six, maybe seven. There would be no reason for him to remember her. _Except that_ _I was his teammate's only child._ But then again, _now is not the time._ She told herself sternly and got back to the matter at hand.

She glanced to the side and caught the meaningful gazes of her sisters. They stared at each other for several moments before turning simultaneously and pointing to Naruto-san and Neji-sama chorusing, "They started it!"

Neji-sama stared at them coldly and Naruto-san looked quite affronted.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled indignantly, leaping to his feet. The girls just set a level stare on him –all five of them, including even shy Hinata-neisan- until he sat back down, embarrassed.

"When we got the school they were already fighting each other; you could hear the commotion down the hall." Anko started explaining to Tsunade-sama calmly. "Just as I had opened the door that baka," she continued gesturing impatiently at Naruto-san, "Threw a book. It hit my twin straight in the face, breaking her nose. I admit, I lost my temper; and as soon as Haku-chan identified who had thrown it I threw it back at him a good bit harder then he had thrown it at Kura-nei." Anko continued, totally unabashed.

"Y-you knocked me over the chair! And broke _my_ nose!" Naruto seethed accusingly. Anko merely shrugged.

"That; is _why_ you don't _stand_ on the furniture, baka." Anko said matter-of-factly with a shrug and a smirk. Sakura and Deidara chuckled softly to themselves. Naruto replied with a pout which made Sakura and Deidara laugh harder. Anko just rolled her eyes although Haku was chuckling as well and Hinata was trying in vain to stifle her giggles.

"And as for Neji-kun…" Anko started in a falsely pleasant voice; pulling out a kunai and examining the edge meaningfully and causing Neji to shift uneasily in his seat. "Why, he is Hinata-chan and Haku-chan's dear cousin, and made their childhood _quite_ a trial." She continued, shooting a dark glare in his direction.

Neji stood up and seemed about to retort when Anko's hand made a barely discernable motion and the kunai was suddenly embedded in the wall behind him, passing within a cm of his face; actually cutting several strands of hair in the process. "Sit _down_ Neji-kun." She said softly, her voice laced with venom. Neji opened and closed his mouth several times before sitting with a thump and glowing at her; the veins around his eyes pulsing.

"But there was –at the time- no need for us to resort to violence." Haku spoke up, her voice bland and her face blank. "That is, until Neji-chan called attention to himself by calling myself and Deidara-chan 'Inhuman freaks'." Haku finished with narrowed eyes.

"Hey now, yeah! That was an insult to _you_ Haku-neisama! Not me. I know _very_ well that _I'm_ a freak, yeah. 'Inhuman' remains to be seen." Deidara injected quickly with a smirk, holding her hands up. As she had yet to replace the glove on her left hand, the mouth on her palm was clearly visible to everyone in the room. And when she was certain everyone was staring at her –in either awe/disgust or horror/disgust (except for her sisters whom simply rolled their eyes in exaperation)- she fed it a glob of clay and then realizing she had just made a total skeptical of herself she hunched her shoulders and sunk into her seat sheepishly.

Her sisters stared at her with varying degrees of annoyance before Anko thwacked her upside the head, sending her sprawling from her seat. She made an embarrassing squawk of surprise and caught herself before she could smack her face against the ground. She spun on her forearms and came up in a crouch facing her sister.

"What the 'ell was tha' for, yeah?!" She exclaimed angrily, rubbing the back of her head. All Anko did was raise an eyebrow, but it spoke such volumes that she got to her feet and sat in her vacated chair again with a sulk.

That was when Haku turned her face towards her, her face as blank as a sheet of ice but a vast fire smoldering under her dark green eyes. A furious fire. Deidara shivered once and turned her face away sharply before glueing her eyes to the floor and resisting the urge to shudder. Haku could be _quite_ intimidating when she wanted. Finally she turned her head away, and continued as if she had not been interrupted to begain with.

"His comment was very much uncalled for, and I took it upon myself to… beat the crap out of him, and after a time Hinata-neichan came to assist me." Haku finished wryly. Hinata just stared at her cousin, the veins around her eyes pulsing as well.

"And then the baka," Anko interjected; referring to Naruto of course. "Made the mistake of laughing…and I _had_ to teach him a lesson. And when doggie-boy and Pineapple-head deemed to help him, Kura-nei joined me in my efforts." Anko explained with a devious smirk. Kiba and Shikamaru both seemed somewhat affronted by her descriptions of them.

"And that, yeah…was when Sasuke-san decided to try and kill me, yeah." Deidara spoke up blandly. She met the chilling wrath in Sasuke's eyes squarely before turning to gauge Tsunade-sama for her reactions. Tsunade-sama stared at her –her face devoid of any betraying emotion and her aura calm and serene- before she stepped into the middle of the room; Shizune at her side and the men fanning out behind her. She felt a twitch of anxious anticipation and trepidation run down her spine. Sitting up straight and squaring her shoulders she prepared herself for whatever was coming next.

"Suunia…?" Tsunade-sama started, plainly waiting for her to respond. Deidara did not disappoint her.

"…is not my real name yeah? But you knew that already." She finished with a sly smirk. Tsunade-sama crossed her arms and waited for her reply. Rolling her eye Deidara got to her feet. "It is 'Uchiha' as you've surely guessed, yeah?" She said with a quizzical tilt of her head. She heard Sasuke exclaim in anger and rage but ignored him. Tsunade-sama narrowed her eyes penetratingly at her.

"And just…_how, _did this come to be? Itachi Uchiha has never come across to me as a _family_ man." Tsunade-sama asked of her, her voice deceptively calm and her eyes narrowed accusatorially at her. Deidara grinned cattily back.

"Same here, yeah? He made an exception with me." She said suppressing a giggle. She coughed nervously into her hand when she saw every one staring at her with mixtures of disbelief and loathing. Well, except for her sisters of course. Straightening back up she saw Tsunade-sama's expression filled with disdain.

"And how did this come to be?" Tsunade-sama prompted. Sighing Deidara sat back down and settled her hands behind her head and started fiddling with her ponytail while she gazed thoughtfully up at the ceiling searching for the right words to say.

"Hmmm…yeah." She said with a grimace. With a snort of exasperation Anko cut off her train of thought.

"When Itachi-sama destroyed his clan –except his brother of course- and left Konoha a little over fifteen years ago, he didn't leave town directly. He stopped to rape a girl; her name doesn't really matter…" Anko started explaining in the manner of a teacher lecturing a class on a terribly boring subject; pausing when Deidara nudged her slightly and continuing in the same tone. "Yuri Teniko. No one knows why he did such a thing, but he did and then he left. He returned a little over a year later to check one the progress of his baby brother's hate; and as he was preparing to leave town again, he stumbled upon Yuri once again. This time she had an infant in tow –which he recognized as his offspring- and she was seriously considering killing the child and then herself. For reasons unbeknownst then even to himself, Itachi-sama rescued the child and spirited her away with him. And that is the story of Deidara Uchiha-chan's birth and how she came to live with Itachi Uchiha-sama." Anko finished with a flourish of her hands.

Deidara rolled her eye at the blunt way Anko had explained her history. She smirked though because it was the truth.

"That's the long and short of it, yeah…" She said slowly with a soft smile. All the boys looked horrified –except for Sasuke, Gaara and Shino which was to be expected- and as for the adults well, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san had pitying looks in their eyes; but all the males' faces were unreadable.

"And…that doesn't _bother_ you Deidara-chan?" Tsunade-sama asked her softly. Deidara looked at her in shock.

"No! Not at all, yeah! Should it?" She replied brightly and seriously; realizing that she had answered way too quickly and way too happily. _Opps, my bad yeah? _Everyone was staring at her with their jaws agape –well, except for Gaara and Shino and the adult males. Sasuke was just as shocked as everyone else, and terribly angry- and feeling the need to defend him she thrust her chin up and firmed her jaw.

"Whatever else he may be…he has been a good father to me." She said seriously, daring them to refute her. She then shook her head violently and started to stride out of the room. Before she had gone more then a single step she was pulled forcibly back into her chair by Anko and Haku grabbing the back of her dress. She sat down with a sharp 'oof' as all the air was forced out of her lungs. She sighed and stayed put.

"…I find that very hard to believe…" Tsunade-sama started slowly, her eyes narrowed in scorn. Deidara hissed and shot to her feet although this time she stayed put.

"My Father loves me!" She said fervently.

"And he told you this?' Tsunade-sama asked her softly, her eyes sad yet penetrating.

"He never needed to!" She said seriously, her eyes watering. "I can read auras! Your aura can't lie you know! Yeah!" She said in a softer tone, in all seriousness. She saw all of the adults eyes widen. "All five of us can. Read auras I mean. Yeah. And…I know my father is a cold and evil man…but he cares for the Atkutsuki…his ambitions…and me." She finished vehemently.

Everyone was staring blankly at her and then suddenly Ibiki-sama was moving and he stood in front of her. She twitched at his sudden appearance, and at his foreboding aura but did not back down. She put her shoulders back, stiffened her spine and firmed her chin. She raised her chin and stared him straight in the eyes; which was rather a bit higher then her own. She sensed that he admired her for that but then his eyes penetrated into her own and seemed to be searching her.

After what seemed to her like ages; hours, he nodded to himself and backed off.

"There is no ill intent in her." He said shortly. Deidara blinked and was once again pulled down by her surrogate sisters. She shook her head slightly and then cracked her neck with a loud 'pop' making several people wince.

"Ah coulda told ya' that…yeah…" She muttered loudly with a grimace. She shock her head slightly. It felt foggy and out of order, as if someone had just shuffled though all the facts and things in her mind, swiftly and extensively, leaving everthing mixed up in her head. She was suddenly pulled into an embrace by Anko who put a hand on her forehead and with a sudden snap though her mind things were clear again.

"Better Deia-neichan?" Anko murmured with a smirk releasing her. Deidara simply wrinkled her nose at her sister.

Deidara retuned her attention to the other people in the room and flushed when she noticed them all staring at her.

"Well…that little bit of family linage will not be leaving this room. No need to cause a mass panic." Tsunade-sama finally said calmly. "Now, onto other matters…why were you girls expelled?" Tsunade-sama said her arms akimbo. Deidara sunk down in her chair and felt the other four girls stiffen beside her. "Well?"

"Well…I maimed a man so badly that he is still in intensive care…Sakura and Hinata beat about six other men into pulp, and Haku and Deidara each killed a man…" Anko said getting straight to the point, counting the ticks off on her fingers while speaking in a bland tone. Haku, Sakura and herself slapped their foreheads in unison and Hinata groaned. Everyone was staring at them in a cross between horror, disgust and anger.

"And how is it you five aren't in jail then?" Tsunade-same asked in a deceptively calm voice. No one answered. No one wanted to.

* * *

AN/ Well? You like it? ANd yes, I'm sorry, another cliffie. But I'm adding the next update along with this so it shouldn't be as bad. lol 


	8. Manda

Disclaimer: mutters Yeah, I only own the plot. If I did I'd be rich...which I'm totally not. bleh

AN/ So another question soon the be answered! Why were they expelled? Why did Haku and Deidara kill? What happened? And also I'll explain why Deidara is not with her father still. It is a very fun chapter in my opinion. You'll see ANko at her best (and worse lol and the beggining of Anko/Orochimaru and Deidara/Sasori.) Answers up!!

* * *

"…I…suppose…I'll tell the story then?" Anko said in a soft voice after a long and terse silence; her eyes downcast and her aura fluctuating. Deidara, Anko, and Sakura stood up together in a single fluid movement; moving to stand behind Hinata and trying to comfort her. Haku shifted next to her sister and placed her hands on top of Hinata's tightly clenched fists. Hinata was staring stiffly at the hands clasped on her lap. Anko took a deep breath and let it out. She clenched her teeth and shook her head angrily. Deidara rolled her eyes and nudged Anko sharply. That was all the invitation she needed. Anko started pacing violently behind Deidara and Sakura who in turn clasped Hinata's shoulders gently.

"…It…was three…three and a half weeks ago." Anko started seriously, her voice bleak. Everyone's attention was on her. "…We blame ourselves of course…" Anko continued scornfully and Deidara bowed her head in grief along with Sakura and Haku. "Hina….Hina-chan…was kidnapped. The men…hurt her so badly…they raped her. _Nine_ of them. They…" Anko finished with a hiss and punched the wall in helpless anger.

Her arm actually broke though the plaster of the wall and her right arm ended up stuck halfway to her elbow. With a snarl she ripped her arm from the wall leaving deep and bloody gashes running from her wrist to her elbow. Blood splattered her face, her chest, the floor and her twin who had come instantly to her side when she had hurt herself. Sakura ignored the blood splattered over her face and she carefully cradled her sister's fist within her own hands as she took up the tale sadly.

Deidara took a glance at the occupants of the room and all of the boys looked horrified, Tsunade-sama and Shizune looked ill, and all the adult males looked sympathetic, even Ibiki-san, the snake looking man, and Sasori-dono. She tuned back in once Sakura stared speaking.

"We…were terrified when Hina-chan went missing. When the police had not made any progress within an hour, we took matters into our own hands. We hunted them down…we found them. They had Hinata-chan tied up…" Sakura gulped and continued, tears streaming down her face. "Three…three of them pulled guns on us the moment we entered. One -the ringleader I guess- had his pointed at Hinata…Haku…when she saw that…she went berserk…that's the only way I can describe her...fury...The man died quickly though." Sakura said, her eyes bright from tears and almost vacant, lost as she was in the horrible memory. She took a gulp and continued. "And then…the other man shot at Anko. He missed but…it really…really pissed her off. She didn't kill him…but it was a very near thing. I got Hinata free and we dispatched six of the men quickly…but the last man…with the gun; shot Deidara…"

And before she could flinch away Sakura had grabbed her and she pulled the collar of her cloak away so they could see the ragged scar on her shoulder. It showed plainly where the bullet had gone straight thru the ball of her shoulder. There was a collective gasp of shook and anger before Deidara shrugged her hands off and kneeled next to Hinata. "Deidara killed him…and then passed out. Then the police arrived…and…that was it. It was obvious what had happened…and no charges were pressed against us…but we had to leave Oto after that; so they transferred us here…and that's it." Sakura finished softly.

Anko was hugging Sakura, her face hidden in her twin's neck. And Haku was hugging an almost comatose Hinata. Deidara had her face against Hinata's knee and was sobbing silently.

"I'm so sorry." Tsunade-sama said finally, softly. No one answered her. "I think you girls need emotional help…" She continued softly. They all jerked their heads up at that and glared at her, even Hinata. "No…not for what you've done…I cannot fault you for that. But you need help to cope." Tsunade-sama continued in a placating tone of voice. They all looked at the floor glumly.

"No-one can help us; we have each other; that's all we need." Anko hissed angrily while hugging her sister possessively with her left arm, her gashed right arm between them, staining them both with her blood. Haku was hugging Hinata as well and Deidara was resting against Hinata's side. Hinata had a possessive arm around her shoulders and Sakura had an arm around her twin's waist and one around Hinata's shoulders.

"But I think you all will benefit from a mentor…" Tsunade-sama said softly; almost wheedling, her eyes clearly showing her worry. "One of the teachers. You may choose of course…" Tsunade-sama continued softly. Deidara's eyes immediately shot up and sought out Sasori-dono's gaze. His blank almost lifeless eyes met hers, and she saw a spark of...not pity, but a bit of compassion. She might have imagined it though.

"I pick Saaah…ah... Juno Tashiguma-sama!" Deidara declared much to her sisters' surprise. But once they saw who he was they nodded understandingly. Anko and Sakura had met him once, and Haku and Hinata had heard his description often enough to know who he was. The teachers (except Sasori-dono who smirked slightly in a knowing fashion at her; really nothing more then a slight quirk of one side of his mouth but nonetheless making her heart beat that much faster) and the rest of the males all stared at her in shock.

"How do you know his name?" Tsunade-sama asked in confusion. Anko walked to the front of the little group with a disdainful sniff. She cradled her maimed arm against her chest with her good one, but still managed to look regal.

"We did a little…'studying' before hand. We memorized the entire layout of the school, and who all the faculty is." Anko said with a smirk. And then grabbing Deidara's hand she pulled her to her feet. "Well then,if we must….because we know a little of the teachers,I think we can match them to ourselves nicely so we have the least….amount of….friction…" She continued with a catty smirk. Sakura chuckled and even Haku and Hinata laughed softly. Deidara successfully hid a blush at Anko's implied meaning. "So…Tashiguma-sama will be Deia-chan's… 'Mentor'…" She started, the last word emphasized with a hint of disgust. "Kakashi-sama will be Sakura-neichan's…" And she leveled a hard glare on the nonplused man –although his aura was frantic- "Zabuza-sama with Haku-neisan…Ibiki-sama with Hinata-neichan…" And at this Anko grimaced and Hinata hid her face behind her bangs; hiding a rather extensive blush. Deidara was shocked. Anko was pairing them all with the men that they had developed slight crushes on…And it had been really…_odd _when they had discovered that little Hinata-chan found Ibiki-sama attractive. "And my mentor shall be Orochimaru-sama." Anko finished with finality.

It had been silent; now it erupted as all the men complained at once. Except for Sasori-dono –who was staring blankly at her- Zabuza-sama who was staring with thinly veiled disdain at Haku –although his aura was tinged with respect- and Orochimaru-sama who was staring at Anko with a mixture of amusement and disgust. A truly odd concoction.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

"What the fuck?!"

"No effing way!"

"But why not I!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"You cannot be serious…"

"Tell me you're kidding…"

"Them?!"

"What the hell?!"

"Why _me_?"

"If you _dare_…"

"Tsunade-sama, please!"

"I refuse!"

"You better be joking!"

"But I want to help these beautiful flow-ers!"

The complaints and comments went on for several hectic minutes before Tsunade-sama raised her hands for silence.

"Those sound like acceptable pairings to me if you think you girls…can handle such…ah…gruff…men." Tsunade-sama said a teasing and daring tone to her voice. Anko and Sakura smirked. Deidara chuckled deep in her throat and Haku and Hinata shared a knowing glance.

"I think you should worry more about if _they_ can handle _us_…" Anko said with a grin. Sakura grinned darkly in agreement.

"Yeah…feel _sorry_ for them Tsunade-sama…heh, yeah." Deidara chuckled with a glance at Anko. Anko smirked. Tsunade-sama shook her head and then smiled.

"Ok. Now girls you; and your mentors…follow me." She said gesturing at them, Kakashi, Ibiki, Orochimaru, Zabuza, and Sasori. The last three came silently but Kakashi and Ibiki were still complaining slightly. The girls followed silently; pausing only to glare darkly at Neji and Sasuke. Deidara smirked when saw Neji wince. Sasuke just glowered at her threateningly. She ignored him, allowing a blank mask to fall over her features.

"Ok. Now…here." Tsunade-sama said, gesturing them into what looked to be the faculty break room. "Use this time to get introduced to each other. I'll sort out the boys." She ended with a long suffering sigh. "oh...and Anko, please do somthing about your arm...it's bledding _all_ over the floor..."

"Ok. Thank you Tsunade-sama." Anko said calmly. Tsunade nodded and left. Deidara and the other girls took a seat on the couch next to the water cooler across the room from the door. Or rather Hinata, Haku and Sakura sat on the couch. Anko straddled the arm of the couch next to Sakura and Deidara sat on the floor in front of Hinata.

The men all took seats across the room from them. They stared at each other silently for a long while, the silence stretching almost uncomfortably.

Finally Orochimaru took it upon himself –with narrowed eyes- to break the tense silence.

"Ssso…why isss it _we_ musst be burdened asss your 'mentorsss'?" He asked with a low, almost dangerous hiss. Deidara heard Anko snort inelegantly behind her. She just chuckled to herself at Orochimaru's attempt to intimidate them. Sakura leaned back into the couch backrest and examined her nails.

"Simple really. Your personalities synch with ours. You for example Orochimaru-sama…" Sakura drawled in an almost bored tone. She drew out her esses out very slightly, just enough to mock Orochimaru-sama; to which he responded with narrowed eyes. Deidara saw the rest of the men stiffen at Sakura's comment about the synching emotions. "Anko-nei…is just as creepy as you are, plus she has a snake and blood fetish…" Sakura started before cutting herself off with a disgusted tone. "ANKO!"

The girl in question had started licking her fist; causing the blood to start flowing again (which she was drinking.) Haku and Hinata just rolled her eyes and the men stiffened in alarm. Well, except for Orochimaru-sensei; who looked somewhat intrigued. Anko raised an eyebrow but kept licking her fist.

"I'm cleaning the wound neichan. You wouldn't want me to get infected would you?" She asked with wry amusement.

"_THAT'S_ what I'm for!" Sakura huffed grabbing her twins fist gently and pumping chakra into it. When Anko hissed in pain (sounding remarkably like a perturbed snake) Sakura replied. "And _that_ is what you get for punching your fist _thru_ the wall!"

"I was pissed. Sorry." Anko replied, not sounding sorry at all. Deidara and rolled her eyes and got slowly to her feet. She put her hands behind her back and walked over to Sasori-dono slowly.

"Sooo… Juno Tashiguma-sama. What a…interesting name you have." She said sweetly, now standing in front of him, she nudged her head at the men and mouthed 'do they know?'. When he nodded she continued. "How ever did you come by it…Sasori-dono?" Deidara asked with a sly smirk. She heard the men mutter amongst themselves at her question.

"On a whim I'm afraid." He answered, his tone bland and his face blank; although his eyes were brighter then usual. She nodded.

"I figured as much, yeah? It has none of your usual poetic flow to it Sasori-dono. Yeah." She answered with a bow, her hands cupped in front of her at her thighs.

"Wait a tic…you know her Juno-san?" Kakashi-sensei asked, sounding bored and slightly annoyed that he would keep this from them. Deidara smirked and edged away from him slightly.

"Unfortunately." He said with a long suffering sigh. At his comment Deidara snorted angrily and cracked her knuckles.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say Sasori-dono. Yeah" She said in a flat tone. He simply shrugged causing her to roll her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit in these last eleven years…yeah." She muttered.

"Neither have you, you immature brat." He said with a very, very small smile. She stuck her tongue out and then hugged him which shocked all the men, not to mention herself. Quickly releasing him she turned and flounced back to her surrogate sisters as if she had intended to do such a thing all along. She sat this time in front of Haku, whom had by now forgiven her for her intteruption eariler.

Sakura and Anko poked her and teased her in low tones so not to be over heard and embarrass her. She fought a blush and kept her peace.

"Snake fetish eh?" Kakashi-sensei muttered under his breath (though loud enough so everyone could hear.) while nudging Orochimaru-sensei meaningfully. Deidara saw Orochimaru level an entirely evil glare on the man beside him before turning to look at her surrogate sister. Anko in question was nursing her newly healed hand and was glaring balefully at her twin.

"I wouldn't say 'fetish' exactly. My sister exaggerates." Anko said slowly. When Sakura snickered she narrowed her eyes. Flipping her legs over the side of the couch arm, she kicked her sister sharply in the shin and then flipped them back over and pushed herself lithely to her feet. "It is simply a…'obsession' with the fascinating creatures is all." She added with a sly smile while Sakura groaned in pain and shot a murderous glare in her direction.

Deidara stifled a laugh and was kicked (not too hard) in the head by an irate cotton-candy haired kuniochi. Yelping she grabbed the offending foot and flung the girl over her head and onto the floor before being pulled into a choke hold by Anko.

"Now, now little bird, I'm the only one allowed to beat on my twin. Understand?" Anko snarled in a syrupy sweet voice, her arm tightening around her windpipe. Snarling in a mixture of agony and anger at the 'little bird' comment Deidara grabbed Anko's arm and prepared to flip her over her shoulder. She was foiled in her attempt however when Haku pulled her back by the back of her shirt.

"Behave you three." She said with a long suffering sigh. Deidara sat complacently next to Haku while Sakura sulked on the floor by Hinata and Anko moved to the side of the couch.

"As I was saying…" Anko said as if nothing had happened. She lifted up her bag which she had set by the couch and plopped it on Deidara's lap.

She knew what was in the bag of course and freaked out. She squealed and squirmed backwards frantically and knocked the bag to the floor. She perched precociously on the back of the couch and stared at the wiggling bag with an eye so wide that everyone could see the whites all around her iris.

She heard Sakura laughing at her but ignored her. The bag!

"DEIDARA! Don't _do_ that!" Anko shrieked as she knelt by the bag and opened it slowly. Out of the bag slithered a long rosy boa of a beautiful pink, red, and lavender hue. It slithered up and twined around Anko's body as she stood up and wound up wrapped rather possessively around Anko's neck. "Hi baby! Did the mean little birdie hurt mamma's baby? Hmmm?" Anko cooed lovingly to her much beloved serpent. Deidara glowered at the serpent whom eyed her balefully.

"Anko-nei! Please! Serpents _eat_ birds!" She wailed while edging back slightly. She wound up backing up to far and fell off the back of the couch with a thud and a yelp.

"Well that's what you get for dropping my sweet little Manda!" She snarled back, though the last three words were said in a baby voice.

"Well, if you haven't dropped that thing on my lap, yeah!" Deidara replied in a frantically angry voice tinged with hysteria as she popped back up behind the couch and clung to the backrest while staring at the snake.

"Deidara! Manda is not a _thing_! She's my _baby_!" Anko said in an accusatory voice. Deidara rolled her eye dramatically and edged along the back of the couch until she was hidden behind Hinata and Haku.

Anko chuckled malevolently and turned to Orochimaru-sensei and the rest of the men. "This is my baby Manda. I've had her since I found her egg and hatched her three years ago. She just _loves_ Deidara-chan…don't you sweetie?" Anko said with a soft smile, ending with a coo. Deidara jerked up and peeked over at her and the snake and saw Manda hissing at her. Gulping she came around the side of the couch cautiously.

"Ah…good marrow Manda-sama…" She said nervously with a bow. She screeched and backpedaled rapidly when Manda launched herself from Anko and came towards her quickly.

"Aw she wants to hug you!" Anko laughed.

"That's what I'm afraid of, yeah!" She wailed before tripping and landing on her back. She was instantly beset upon by Manda her settled herself quite comfortably on her chest. Deidara gulped loudly.

"Kami, Anko!" Hinata said with a voice thickly layered with disapproval and disgust as she got to her feet. "Must you torture poor Deidara-chan like this?" Anko shrugged nonchalantly while Hinata glowered at the serpent. Manda twitched nervously before slowly slithering off of her chest and winding her way back up Anko's body and settling around her neck in a proprietary manner.

"Th-thank you Hinata-neisama, yeah!" She said thankfully as she got to her feet and clasped Hinata's hand tightly in hysterical glee. Hinata smiled warmly at her then glowered at Anko who shrugged again and kissed Manda's snout.

Deidara eyed Manda warily and edged behind Hinata.

"Are you still afraid of snakes Deidara-chan…?" Sasori-dono asked her in a voice filled with long suffering annoyance. She glared at him.

"No!" She denied instantly, a little too quickly to be believed. She glanced at Manda and then back at him. "Well…maybe…but, she's is a monster! Yeah!" She said pointing a frantic finger at the rosy boa. When Manda hissed at her she yelped and huddled behind Hinata's slim and delicate frame.

"You are simply hopeless." Sasori-dono said. She peered at him from behind Hinata's back and pouted at him. She saw him roll his eyes although he had what appeared to be the beginnings of a soft smile to his lips.

"Aww, it's not Deia-chan's fault that she has no affinity with snakes!" Anko inputted seriously, kissing Manda's snout once again. "Any snake she happenstances upon her instantly tries to…well, not kill her…but certainly make things uncomfortable for her." Anko concluded with a small smirk.

"And who puts the little demons up to it, yeah?!" Deidara snarled from behind Hinata. Hinata gazed frantically from her to Anko and back again. Deidara gulped before edging away from Hinata. She saw Manda mantle on Anko's shoulder and taking a gamble she bolted and hid behind Sasori-dono, gripping the back of his coat tightly and burying her face in his back while he grunted in surprise.

"Anko-san, could you please not aggravate Deidara-chan's already delicate psyche any further with this mockery of her phobia?" Sasori-dono said in a weary tone while trying to pry her fingers from his coat; no mean feat as she was behind him still.

"I do not have a phobia! It is simply an irrational fear of the creatures is all!" Deidara declared boldly before peeking her head out and seeing Manda. Squeaking in a particularly bird-like fashion she ducked back behind Sasori-sama.

"Anko-san…"

"OK, goemen nase Sasori-sama, Deidara-neichan." Anko muttered apologetically before whispering several words to Manda. Manda's tail twitched once before she actually let out the snake equivalent of a sigh and laid her head down between Anko's breasts and to all intents and purposes went to sleep.

"Well, now that the circus freak show is over," Zabuza-sensei started in his gruff voice, ignoring the identical icy glares he got from Deidara, Anko, Sakura, Haku, and even Hinata, "would you care to tell us why you aren't with your precious daddy if he loves you so much?" he continued leveling an icy stare of his own at the small blonde. Cringing Deidara stared at the floor and clamped her mouth shut.

"Not much to tell really." Sasori-dono started slowly in his usual bland, emotionless tone. Hearing him and understanding what he meant to do Deidara started to edge surreptitiously away from him.

"Um…yeah, not much of a story you know…nope." She stammered nervously, backing up several more inches. She saw the confused expressions on the men's faces and gulped nervously before darting to the left and trying to bolt to her sisters. She was caught around her waist almost instantly by Sasori-dono and her flailing attempts to free herself proved futile.

A thrashing elbow caught him in the gut and he let out a small grunt as he pulled her back sharply against his chest, his forearm jamming into just under her ribs with enough force to drive all the air from her lungs. She gasped as the air left her lungs and then stood meekly in his grasp.

"One day when Deidara-chan was five she was training with her father and a rather unscrupulous hunter-nin happened upon them. He saw Deidara-chan for what she was in an instant; her father's one true weakness. So, he sought to take advantage of such a thing. Itachi-sama managed to rescue his daughter from sure death…But…" Sasori-dono told the men, his voice almost monotonous. She cringed, knowing he was about to reveal her face. His left arm still held her bruising tight against him and he lifted his right hand up and brushed her bangs up and away from her face.

She heard a collected intake of breath and closed her eyes in shame as she hung limply from Sasori-dono's clutch. She knew what they saw. There was n ugly scar going from her eyebrow down to her cheek, and her crossing over eye eye which was mutilated to say the least. She could not even open the now useless organ.

She heard a whooshing sound and felt several somethings hurtle past her face and body and cause Sasori-dono lurch back all of a sudden and release her abruptly. Before she could fall more then an inch she was caught in Haku-neisama's arms.

Haku's face was blank; and eerily calm. Like a sheet of ice barely concealing wildly torrent water. Her eyes had a spooky blank look and their effect was not lost on Sasori-dono.

He was pinned to the wall by a multitude of ice needles; Haku's specialty.Several needles also puntured him in the cheast, surronding the area which would have been a heart shot, yet none punctured him in a vital area. It was proof of Haku's skill. She could have killed him, but she didn't.

She smiled weakly up at Haku but Haku didn't notice. Her gaze was fixed on the man in front of her whom had just pulled himself from the wall with little diffidence. He looked bored almost. Deidara felt his aura and knew he was anything but; but Haku took this as a sign of insult and her hair stared floating slightly as if in a light breeze.

"Um…Hinata! Haku has gone el loco again! Yeah!" Deidara said around the taller girl's shoulder; still safely held in her arms. In her worry she had dropped the use of any honorifics but no one noticed.

"Haku. Cool it." Hinata said in a sternly; her tone brooking no argument. She didn't use the curse seal, she didn't have to.

Haku instantly released her embrace on Deidara and twisted gracefully around, kneeling in a very deep bow. Her hands outstretched along the ground and thumb and forefingers touching; her head down between her elbows.

"Goemen Nase Hinata-dono." She said softly in fealty.

When Haku had released her, Deidara had lost her balance and almost fell again except for Anko her was at her side in an instant and was holding her comfortingly in her arms. Deidara ignored the fact that her face was within a foot of Manda's.

Or tried to anyway.

Hinata had knelt down and was hugging Haku gently. Anko then lifted her up in her arms (rather easily in fact) and placed her on the couch.

"My Kami, Deidara-chan! You weigh nothing at all! And I know you eat like a pig!" Anko exclaimed in a mixture of disgust and worry.

"No, I eat like a bird." She chuckled weakly. When she caught Anko's blank stare she elaborated. "Birds eat like, three times their body weight each day…yeah."

"That's how much you eat for sure!" Sakura giggled poking her stomach. Deidara scowled at her and attempted to roll past her off of the couch. Her attempts were foiled when Anko shoved her back by the shoulders.

"Now, now little bird. It's time to have your throat examined. I know that you are still in pain, your aura throbs with it." Anko said sternly; her eyes narrowed as she pushed her back into the cushions of the couch Hinata came to stand next to Sakura, Haku standing behind her. Deidara huddled under her cloak but then Sakura pulled collar back.

Deidara closed her eyes and braced herself for what she knew was about to come. She was not disappointed. She 'felt' Hinata and Sakura hover over her momentarily and then the both of them pulled back with curses; not muffled in the least.

"What the fuck!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sasuke-san did this." Hinata said with anger; it wasn't a question.

"Ohhh, he's dead" Anko growled when she saw her neck. Deidara squirmed back and off the couch.

"I'm fine! Honest!" She said nervously. Hinata and Sakura both glared at her harshly. With a yelp she returned to the couch and sat down nervously. "Fine! But don't blame me for how it turns out!" She warned them with a glower. Sakura and Hinata glanced at each other and then nodded.

"We know. Anko, hold her down." Sakura said calmly before glancing at her twin. Deidara cringed when Anko sat down behind her and wrapped her arms around her chest and effectively pinning her arms down. Deidara scowled at Anko before closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Sakura placed her hands gently on her collar bones and Hinata rested hers gently around her neck.

Deidara felt them enter healing trances and felt the hands on her skin warm. She clenched her fists but Anko's grip kept her from moving. Suddenly she felt weak and as she had excepted, blacked out.

* * *

AN/ wow...alot happened in this chapter! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! I hope I managed to keep the guys in character...Sasori was dificult, and I'm not sure I wrote him correctly...but I tried. Now, what the hell is up with the healing thing hmm? Wait and see. 


	9. What's a healer to do

Disclaimer: You know the drill…..I don't own anything except the plot, twisted as it is…..lol

AN/ Ok. My computer is totally dead and in pieces, along with all my saved work, and has been so for several months now. (Luckily I had uploaded all the chapters I had before hand) SO any chapters I do update now will be rather short, for which I apologize.

Theninesiblings: Yes, I had to put Manda in somewhere right? Lol. But considering how much Sasuke loathes his brother, his warming up to Dei is very unlikely, at least for the time being.

UchihaHyugaGlow: I'm glad you like it. XD And as for Hinata/Ibiki, yeah, I'm am addicted to totally random and usually mind-numbing out-of-whack pairings…case in point my favorite Harry Potter pairing is Hermione/Snape…but I regress, although Ibiki got little manga time (at least as far as I've read which is to at least v. 30.) he seemed like a cool, and calm character, and he and Hina would just be cute…XD. And he's the interrogation teacher….ooh, fun…

Shineko-chan: Yes, Deia-chan is a l'il bird. And yes, Orochimaru is quite intrigued, which was the point after all. XD

* * *

Anko released Deidara as quickly as she could without harming her and dove to the side, catching her twin as she collapsed. Haku did likewise with her sister. It had always been this way. For some reason Deidara could not stand being healed, and after she blacked out so did whomever was healing her. It was eerie to say the least. 

"Ok….so that was a bust…" She said with a groan as she laid her twin gently on the floor. Haku lifted her tiny sister easily and placed her gently on the couch, leaning on the armrest across for the prone blonde.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ibiki asked curtly while Kakashi stood shellshocked and Orochimaru looked confused. Both Zabuza and Sasori looked emotionless she saw. _Figures._ She thought to herself while checking Deidara's vitals.

"...Deia-chan can't handle the healing touch. We think it has to do with her eye." Anko answered calmly. "She...blacks out, then takes the healers with her. She is quite a conundrom. But...I think..." She checked the girl's throat and smiled softly. The brusing had gone down significantly and it didn't look as tender. "That Kura-chan and Hina-chan accomplished what they needed to." She stroked Deidara's hair once tenderly and then grabbed her twin by the shoulders and sent a quick jolt of chakra though her.

Sakura twitched once violently and then opened her eyes with a wince before slapping her. Or rather, trying to. Anko caught her twin's wrist easily and held it for several seconds before releasing her and getting to her feet. She then helped a still fuming Sakura to her feet.

Dammit Anko...must you be so violent about that? My Chakra lines feel charred!" Sakura berated her. Anko winced. She hadn't meant to hurt her twin. Sakura snorted and turned to examine the still unconscious blonde while Haku gently woke her sister.

"What did you jussst do?" Orochimaru asked softly, staring at her intently. Anko met his gaze squarely and was proud that she managed to keep the flush -which automatically rose at the sound of his voice- down.

"Sakura and I are twins, so have identical chakra, what Deidara does, is drains the chakra of the one who is healing her. So I replenished Sakura's with my own...but I think I pumped it in to fast..." Anko finished, biting her lip and glancing at her twin. She was truly ashamed she had hurt her. Sakura's soft smile reassured her however.

Oroshimaru's sharp unblinking eyes stared unwaveringly at the two of them and Anko had the sudden impression of being a fly under a glass. She shuddered slightly and he seemed to note that as a smirk suddenly came to his visage. With a grimace she turned away from him, determined not to show herself weak in his eyes.

Hinata by now had been softly revitalized, which Sakura did not fail to point out with a glare, and she was rechecking Deidara's vitals as well.

"Well, it seems like we managed to mend her before she sucked us half dry..." Sakura said with a laugh. Hinata smiled softly in return.

"Yes...she lasted longer this time as well, and she did not pull so much chakra from us either, she must be getting better about it."

"Heh, then we just need to keep healing her until she is normal." Sakura smirked.

"Deidara-chan will never be normal." Haku said in her dry humor, although she was smiling faintly at the girl.


	10. Pissing off the Snake

Disclaimer: You know the drill…..I don't own anything except the plot, twisted as it is…..lol...but if I could...I'd own Kakashi, Gaara, and Zabuza.../giggles insanely and squeals/

AN/ Ok. chapter 10 now! I'm totally writing off the wall here because I don't know what a want to write really, I'm just randomly typing...so bear with me. And I hope you enjoy it!

Edit; just came back from the field...saw the reviews...thanks! I love you all! And...saw how badly I spelt everything...ew. That's what I get for being in a hurry. So I've editted it, and lengthened it so I don't get lynched for the fake update. lol.

* * *

Hinata giggled softly at her sister's comment and walked over to the still unconscious girl. She knelt down next to Deidara and gently pried open one of her eyelids, and bending over the girl she inspected the eye thoughly. "Dang...Deia-chan is totally out...I think she hurt herself." Hinata said softly, worry creeping into her tone.

"By trying not to drain us dry again?" Sakura asked softly, feeling the blonded's forehead. Anko smirked and cracked her knuckles but paused when Sakura and Hinata both turned towards her and yelled '"Don't you Dare!"' simultaneously. Anko raised her hands up defensively and backed away with a nervous smile.

"What?" She asked innocently. Haku leveled a glare at her which caused her to shudder and she turned away quickly; and found her self face-to-chest with non other then Orochimaru. Squealing in surprise she back-pedaled rapidly and succeeded in falling over onto her ass.

Orochimaru's response was to laugh softly at her clumsiness. Anko felt the blood rushing to her face and felt anger rushing to her head. She leapt to her feet and raised her fists up in a fighting gesture. "So you wanna fight do ya?" She spat angrily. Orochimaru merely raised an eyebrow at her insolence.

Kakashi and Zabuza were staring at her curiously while Ibiki was shaking his head slightly and staring at the ceiling in what seemed to be a mixture of impatience and conflict. Sasori meanwhile was staring avidly yet emotionlessly at the still unconscious and unstiring Deidara.

Anko was embarrassed but refused to back down. Orochimaru had stopped laughing and was now staring at her silently, his eyes narrowing coldly. A shiver ran down her spine but Haku's gazes had much more intensity and were colder by far then her 'mentor's' so she was able to stand her ground and she allowed her eyes to narrow in response and a slight hiss of anger escaped from between her clenched teeth.

She saw Orochimaru's eyes widen a fraction and then his gaze became even more dangerous, and slightly predatorial.

"You do best not to try my patience girl." He hissed coldly to her. Anko snorted in disgust and flipped him off before turning sharply on her heel and turning back to her sisters. She saw Kakashi wince out of the corner of her eye, and Ibiki shake his head and turn away while Zabuza leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

In that moment she realized she had pushed Orochimaru over the edge with her flippancy and insolence -and pausing to smirk at Sakura (who rolled her eyes in exasperation and leaned against the couch to watch) Hinata (her groaned and shook her head in exasperation) and Haku (Who unconsciously leaned against the wall in mirror image to Zabuza and rolled her eyes in exasperation)- she twisted back around just in time to catch Orochimaru's fist; which had been aimed at the back of her head.

"Aww! And I thought you didn't _want_ to play with me!" She cooed saccharinely to Orochimaru. Orochimaru raised his other hand to slap her but Anko ducked and released his fist at the same time causing him to overbalance slightly and then quickly twisting her hands together in several Justus she disappeared- reappearing behind Orochimaru. But before she could kick him in the back of the legs he had whirled and caught her leg in mid kick. She was shocked at his speed but before she could do anything else he had used her own momentum to throw her across the room where she hit the wall with a heavy 'thud'.

Anko got up slowly, winching in pain. She heard the sound of light feet rushing upon the floor towards her and opened her eyes to see her twin coming to her aid. Anko smiled weakly and waved her hand back and forth slightly.

"I'm fine you silly!" She said with forced cheer. "Per.Fect.Ly. Fine." She continued through ground teeth as she turned to glower at her 'mentor'. "That sorta hurt you know." She hissed at him as she cracked her neck to the left and then the right, her eyes narrowed hatefully. His eyes were narrowed likewise.

"It was supposed to you stupid girl." He hissed in return.

Anko took a step forward and then her world went black.


	11. Out for 5 minutes and look what happens

Disclaimer: I, sadly...do not own Naruto...if I did I certainly wouldn't be in the Army trying to earn a buck... laughs hysterically 

AN/ And, with the little tidbit added to the last chapter (as well with the edited spelling...) We move into the next scene!

* * *

Deidara awoke to something akin to pandemonium. She sat up groggily and ran a hand unconsciously around her throat as she examined the chaos around her.

Anko was lying prone on the ground; one of Haku's needles in her neck.

Said person was leaning emotionlessly against the wall, feigning innocence.

Hinata was spilt between admonishing her sister and laughing.

Sakura was sitting next to her sister shaking her head with a chuckle.

Orochimaru was staying intently at the needle in Anko's neck.

Zabuza was staring intently at Haku.

Kakashi was leaning against the wall reading a small orange book, completely ignoring the chaos around him.

Ibiki was sitting against the wall watching everything intensely.

And when she finally looked at her mentor, she found him staring intently at _her_.

She blushed hotly and turned her face away quickly before regaining her composure and stating loudly.

"I'm out for five minutes and you all fall apart! What the hell did I miss?!"


	12. The Ice Maiden thaws, sorta

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto, only my twisted plot.

AN/ I was hit with the inspiration stick last night, so here you go!

* * *

After being hastily filled in on the events which transpired while she was unconscious; Deidara started laughing hysterically. When her laughter finally stemmed she looked around and her eyes landed on Anko. 

"Anko….stupid snake." She muttered with a sigh as she got up slowly and knelt down next to the older girl. She reached a hand out slowly to grab the needle but her hand was slapped away by Haku whom had just knelt beside her. It was more of a touch then a slap really, and Deidara pulled her hand back with a blush. "Sorry."

Haku stared intently at the needle and then darting her hand out she deftly plucked the needle free of Anko's neck then with the help of Sakura rolled the unconscious girl onto her back.

"I did not even see you throw that needle." Said a deep and gruff voice; sounding almost accusing. Deidara looked up and realized that it had been Zabuza-san that had spoken, and glancing to the side she realized that Haku was blushing.

It was very faint, barely a tinge of pink on her cheeks, but because Deidara knew her so well, she could tell. Because of how she was still bent over Anko, Haku's bangs hid her face, and Deidara pretended not to notice the blush to save her sister from embarrassment.

Also because Haku would likely kick her ass if she teased her.

"It was not in my interest for my attacks to be seen." Haku replied evenly as she slowly stood up, all hint of the flush gone. Zabuza-san's reply was to grunt, although he kept staring at her with narrowed eyes. Haku stared calmly back.

It was then that Anko opened her eyes. She blinked blankly at the ceiling then hissed. "Haku…"

Haku looked down at the purple haired kunochi and shrugged. "Hinata-sama's orders Anko-chan."

Anko snorted and slowly sat up, rubbing the side of her neck angrily. "I hate it when you do that…I mean, you never miss your target and there was no chance that you could have killed me, but shit!"

Anko got to her feet, her hand still on her neck. Haku simply shook her head.

"I never miss." Haku said matter-of-factly.

"I know! I know…" Anko said with a sigh.

Haku smirked slightly and returned to lean against the wall. Anko sat down on the couch and turned to glower at her mentor; whom had been staring at her with rapt eyes the entire time. He laughed at her, but before she could no more then twitch in his direction Sakura had unceremoniously sat on her twins lap.

"Sorry Ko-nei, you aren't going anywhere." Sakura said saccharinely. Anko narrowed her eyes at her twin and then sighed and leaned back.

"All of you against me. Damn but I love you girls." Anko mumbled with a smirk. Deidara laughed and sat on the couch to Anko's right. Sakura was sitting sideways on Anko's lap and she leaned back against the arm rest and put her legs up on Deidara's lap. Deidara rolled her eyes and leaned back in imitation of Anko. Hinata soon perched herself on the armrest next to her, and Haku moved to lean against the wall behind her.

Kakashi was still leaning against the wall, although he was now peering over the top of his book at Sakura. Ibiki was standing next to Kakashi and he abruptly snatched to book from Kakashi and stuffed it in his pocket, to which Kakashi looked horrified and he started pleading for his book back, which Ibiki studiously ignored. Their antics caused Hinata and Sakura to start laughing.

Orochimaru and Zabuza both shook their heads in disgust and returned to glare at their respective students.

And Sasori was leaning against the wall, apparently asleep.

"Well, it looks as though you are all getting along!" Said a chipper voice which Deidara recognized as Tsunade's. So she leaned forward to look around Sakura and Saw Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san enter.

* * *

AN/ What you think? Review please! Things get very complicated next chapter, I already have an outline written out so all that needs done is to type it, look for it friday or saterday, at the very latest. And next chapter, the darker sides appear and the girls get some alone time with their respective mentors. evil laugh 


	13. Release thy inner demons

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto, only my twisted plot.

AN/ I was hit with the inspiration stick a week ago so here you go! I know I promised this would be up last week, and I am so, so very sorry. So to make up for it I'll give you an extra long chapter. Please don't make a lynch mob!

* * *

"Hello Tsunade-sama" Deidara said in unison with Sakura, Hinata and Haku. Anko was still fuming and didn't reply. Sakura elbowed her twin sharply in the gut causing her to grunt. 

"Ah, hello Tsunade-sama…" Anko grumbled glowering half-heartedly at her sister. Deidara smirked and then stood up.

"I'm not really sure you could say that we're getting along all that well Tsunade-sama, what with Anko trying to murder her mentor and all…" Deidara said with a grin. Anko rolled her eyes and gazed up blankly at the ceiling. Sakura and Hinata giggled and Haku sighed. Tsunade's response was to look at Orochimaru sternly.

"You were attacking your student?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. Orochimaru scowled in response.

"The little brat provoked me." He hissed sounding almost petulant. Deidara and Anko laughed at his tone and Sakura buried her face in her twin's shoulder to stifle her chuckles. Orochimaru looked at them in an highly affronted manner and Deidara started laughing harder, which caused her to start coughing and clutch her throat. Sakura immediately leapt of her sister's lap to kneel next to her and Hinata knelt on her other side.

"I'm fine!" She said seriously pushing them away gently. "No need to drain yourselves again on my account! Sheesh!" Hinata frowned at her but stood up. Sakura sighed and stood up as well.

"Ok Deidara, but stop snapping at Hinata-chan; you don't want Haku to get angry do you?" Sakura said softly with a smirk. Deidara winced and looked over her shoulder at the taller brunnette female.

"Sorry Hinata-sama." Deidara muttered softly. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"Ah, Please stop referring to me that way Deidara-chan!" She said softly, her fingers twisting themselves together nervously. Deidara sighed and slowly stood up. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Well, now that you students are…._acquainted_ with your mentors; we need to return back to the classroom and deal with the little _argument_ you girls had with the males earlier." Tsunade said sternly, although there was a hint of a smile at the corners of her lips and all the Deidara knew that they wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"If we must." Anko grumbled with a scowl as she got up to her feet; and shooting a murderous glare at Orochimaru over her shoulder she grabbed her twin's wrist and headed towards the door behind Tsunade.

Tsunade looked from Orochimaru to Anko and sighed. "I'm glad to see that you two seem to be getting along so well." She said with a sardonic smile. Anko stuck her tongue out as she passed the principal but didn't reply. Sakura just chuckled.

Deidara snickered and followed after the twins, Hinata and Haku walking behind her. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san followed after them and the men came last. Orochimaru-san was glare daggers into the back of Anko's head, Kakashi-san was reading his pornographic orange book again, Ibiki-san was furtively watching Hinata while Zabuza-san walked with his hands in his pockets and was scowling at the ceiling. Sasori-sensei was just staring blankly ahead of himself. What Deidara didn't know was that all his attention was focused entirely on her.

They soon arrived back to the room they had only recently left, and it was almost eerily quiet. When the girls entered Deidara saw the reason. The boys were all sitting in the same seats they had been in when they had first entered a little over an hour ago, but this time all of them, including the fierce Gaara, Neji and Saskue; and the quiet Shino, were all sulking and staring angrily at the floor.

Anko stopped in the middle of the room with her arms crossed defiantly under her breasts, glowering coldly at the blonde. Sakura hovered behind her sister's right shoulder, her arms wrapped around Anko's waist comfortingly.

Deidara stood on Anko's left with her arms behind her head, silently staring at her uncle. Hinata stood on her left, her hands twisting nervously and Haku stood behind her.

Tsunade-sama suddenly cleared her throat and Deidara tilted her head to the side and saw that she was standing a little away from her and the girls; with Shizune-san next to her and the men fanned behind her. At the same time she saw the heads of all the boy's jerk up.

Gaara stared emotionlessly at Tsunade-sama, Neji was scowling at his cousins, but without the usual hint of bloodlust, Naruto was staring petulantly at Tsunade-sama, -and that was when she noticed he had a piece of duck tape stuck over his mouth and she had to bite down on her lip hard enough to bring blood not to laugh- Sasuke was staring murderously at her, -she defiantly ignored him- Shikamaru was staring at the ceiling, Choji was staring at Tsunade with a dejected gaze, Kiba was growling something to his dog –Akumaru- and glancing at Anko and Sakura. And Shino, well she couldn't tell if he was even actually looking at _anything_; he could be sleeping behind his dark shades for all she knew.

Tsunade smirked slightly. "Do you boy's have anything to say?" Neji, Saskue, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba all scowled and muttered an apologue, Gaara muttered one as well although without the scowl and Shino stayed silent; as did Naruto –but then all he could do was mumble angrily though the duck tape and gesture wildly-.

"You're welcome dobe." He muttered. Naruto stopped mid-rant and then snorted and sat back down peevishly.

Tsunade sighed and put a hand to her forehead in annoyance. "Naruto…" She muttered. Naruto ignored her. Deidara started laughing , not able to resist. That got Anko and her twin going as well. Hinata giggled slightly and her sister just smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to glare at them, Naruto in hurt and Saskue in hate. The rest of the boys seemed to be trying to ignore them.

"Itachi is an entirely evil man; and you are the spawn of his rape, how can you stand it? How can you be sane?!" Sasuke yelled at her, his eyes dark and the sharigan starting to spin. Deidara stared at him, completely unfazed.

"Easy; I mostly try not to think about my mother." Deidara replied with a shrug.

"How can you be so cold about this?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"I don't even really remember her anyways, and all I do remember is bad, she wasn't a very nice person." She replied her nose wrinkled slightly as she grimaced at her only memories of her mother. Sasuke looked startled and then disgusted y her comment.

"Not a very nice person? Then what about Itachi? Are you saying that he_ is_ a nice person?" Sasuke hissed at her. Deidara started laughing.

"Not at all! He is just nice to me and his team, most of the time." She replied, still chuckling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are turning into him…" He said darkly.

"Duh, you said as much yourself uncle." She replied flippantly.

"The deepest pit of hell is reserved for him for betrayal and Kin-slaying." Sasuke hissed angrily. Deidara smirked coldly ;all her attention focused on Sasuke, she never noticed her sisters forming a half circle behind her or the males forming a half circle behind Sasuke –her sisters to defend her if Sasuke should attack and the boys to stop Sasuke for the same reason.

"Want to see me join him?" She asked with a wry smirk, her hands twitching in a threatening gesture.

"Why are you so quick to want to be like that monster?" Sasuke asked in exasperation; ignoring her threat as inconsequential.

"Because you drive my hand Uncle." She answered calmly.

"He must be so proud to have a half blind daughter, rip your eye out himself did he? Or did you do it yourself to save him the trouble?" He continued bitterly, his eyes blazing.

"Shut up!" Deidara said enraged. She had been prepared to exchange banter with her uncle but not blood; but his last comment made her blood boil. Her hands were fisted at her side, her hands clenched so tightly that her knuckles popped and her face was as pale as milk although her eye blazed with an inner green fire and almost seemed to whirl momentarily.

"I will not suffer that kind of talk about my father from anybody." She hissed coldly; so angry she couldn't raise her voice louder then that. "Not even my beloved sisters can get away unscathed from insulting him in my presence." She continued angrily, tears of rage gleaming in her eye as she gestured broadly with her right arm at her sisters; all of whom backed up a single pace and looked away in discomfiture.

Anko coughed and turned her head to the ceiling while her twin warily sidled up to her. Hinata was twiddling her thumbs nervously and Haku laid a comforting arm about her shoulders though her face was blank as a sheet of uninterrupted ice.

Sasuke was sneering scornfully at her. "You are such a stupid girl. How can you protect such a creature, how can you possibly be proud to be his spawn?" He continued cruelly, his eyes whirling faster now. Deidara snorted angrily and bowed her head; thinking over her next words very carefully.

"I…would be the first to tell you…that my father is an entirely evil man…cruel even." She started slowly, her hands clutching the hem of her skirt. "But everyone in this word must have someone in this world whom loves them unconditionally; and I am that person for my father." She continued vehemently, returning her furiously whirling eye to Sasuke. She didn't have the sharingan yet, but it became apparent that she had the blood for it. His scowl became more pronounced as he started walking towards her while gesturing at her eye which even now was hidden behind a cascade of pale blonde hair.

"So what is that then? A gift? To strengthen you?" Sasuke repeated scornfully. Deidara's right hand went up automatically to clutch at her blind and useless eye as she took an unconscious step backwards.

"I told you to shut up. It wasn't my father. It was an ANBU sent to kill him. He tried to protect me, he tried his hardest." She said venomously, her eye glared unwavering at her uncle, not a hint of doubt in her tone.

"Sure he did." Sasuke chided sarcastically. "If he had you wouldn't be blind. And do you remember the incident clearly? My brother can alter the memories of the weak minded to suit him."

"What are you implying?" Deidara hissed in affronted anger. "Are you implying that my own fa-" her continued rant was cut off abruptly by Sasori whom had somehow come to stand next to her facing Sasuke without the either of them noticing; so intent as they were on each-other.

"I was there Sasuke. The ANBU was going for a death blow to unhinge Itachi and make him easier prey. There wasn't much Itachi could do in such a sort amount of time. He managed to save his daughter's life, but her eye was beyond repair. He still has a pit in his already black heart from his failure to prevent her from harm. That was why he decided she'd be safer elsewhere and left her with Anko." Sasori explained calmly, as if talking about the weather.

"That was why he sent me away?" Deidara exclaimed in shock and betrayal. "Because he felt _guilty_ over my eye? No! I have a second, I didn't need the other! What I needed, what I _wanted_, was to _stay_ with my father!" She said, tears falling down her face from both her eyes.

"Stop talking nonsense! If you had stayed another ANBU would have killed you!" Sasori said, turning to face her, his eyes narrowed in an unnamable emotion.

"Well, at least I would have died with my father!" She continued in livid tears.

"Don't be stupid, it would kill your father for anything to happen to you!" Sasori said furiously, emotion actually dawning in his face. Deidara hardly noticed Sasuke reel back as if struck or the stunned looks on the males' faces behind him. Deidara glowered at Sasori scornfully and turned on her heel to rush out of the room; only to find her path blocked by Hinata and Haku, Sakura and Anko moving to flank her.

"Move it Hinata." She snarled. Hinata had her face set and her eyes narrowed and ignored her words completely. Haku on the other hand looked infuriated.

"Don't speak that way to Hinata-sama!!" She snarled.

"Stop being a tool." Deidara snarled coldly.

"…" Haku took a step back, looking as though Deidara had just slapped her. "I…am a tool…" She replied softly, looking lost.

"Stop that Haku, you are my sister; not a tool!" Hinata replied, turning towards her sister with tear filled eyes.

"Forgive me Hinata-dono." Haku said sinking into a very low bow, crouching on the ground with her forehead on her folded hands.

"Haku!" Hinata cried kneeling to hug Haku and sob.

While Diedara was distracted Sasori had grabbed her bicep with a hand like a vice and was dragging her back.

"Let me go Sasori-dono!" She snarled without turning to look.

When he refused to release her she whirled inward towards him and threw a clay bird at his face. Unfortunately he had been the one to teach her how to sculpt them when she was a babe; and had taught her how to make them explode, so he merely leant to the side and the bird when flying past him and exploded several feet behind him. But the blast was substantial enough to send them sprawling forward, him landing on top of her and effectively pinning her to the ground.

Sakura suddenly started laughing maniacally, her voice as well as her aura dark and cold as death.

"The chaos brings out the best in me, to say the worst!" Sakura -whom wasn't Sakura anymore- crowed coldly.

"Stay out of my twin's mind you fucking bitch!" Anko snarled as she stepped over to Sakura and with emotionless efficiency slapped her across the face so hard with sent her stumbling backwards several steps. She would have fallen except that right after she had slapped her Anko moved to catch her sister from behind. She hugged her sister to her hard, her eyes hard as diamonds, pulsing like blood. "And Deidara shut your fucking mouth! You're driving as all to our inner demons!" Anko said with a hiss.

Deidara twitched once and then collapsed back against the floor; all the fight had left her eye as she suddenly started sobbing helplessly. Sasori slowly levered himself up off of her and moved to crouch by her shoulder, worry in his eyes.

It was silent in the room now, the quiet torn only by Deidara's broken sobbing and Hinata sniffles and Anko's heavy breathing as she hugged her twin to her possessively.

"And this was why I said you girls needed mentor." Tsunade-sama said after a long while, finally breaking the silence. Diedara's sobs had broken down to hiccups not long before so she along with her sisters' turned blank eyes to gaze as their principal. "And I think the first thing that needs doing is to separate all of you for a bit, to be alone with our mentors to start fighting your own demons. Only for a small while though, I promise." Tsunade continued, serious and stern.

"Never!" Anko hissed fiercely, clutching her twin so tightly that Sakura let out a small mew of pain although she didn't fight her twin.

"I think it for the best…" Tsunade-sama started slowly, soothingly.

"You! You don't know anything! You don't understand us!" Anko snapped bitterly.

"Then please, enlighten me." Tsunade replied calmly.

* * *

AN/ And here was this chapter. What you think? A little crazy in the end wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please reveiw! 


	14. Will not seperate

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto, only my twisted plot.

OMG...I am sooooo sorry everyone! Please forgive me for taking such an unholy, inordinate amount of time to actually update...clasps hands together and bows for forgiveness Gomen Nasi! I am a horrible person...I have not written in so long...so my chapters will be short...but get longer as I get back in the swing...please bear with me!

* * *

Last Time_ "And this was why I said you girls needed mentor." Tsunade-sama said after a long while, finally breaking the silence. Deidara's sobs had broken down to hiccups not long before so she along with her sisters' turned blank eyes to gaze as their principal. "And I think the first thing that needs doing is to separate all of you for a bit, to be alone with our mentors to start fighting your own demons. Only for a small while though, I promise." Tsunade continued, serious and stern._

"_Never!" Anko hissed fiercely, clutching her twin so tightly that Sakura let out a small mew of pain although she did not't fight her twin._

"_I think it for the best…" Tsunade-sama started slowly, soothingly._

"_You! You don't know anything! You don't understand us!" Anko snapped bitterly._

"_Then please, enlighten me." Tsunade replied calmly.

* * *

_

Anko stared incredulously at the buxom women and then snorted angrily and looked away with a sharp tching sound. She tightened her arms possessively around her twin and glanced at her other sisters. Hinata had just pulled Haku to her feet and was clutching the still broken looking girl to her chest protectively, and Deidara was slowly levering herself up to a sitting position.

Deidara's only visible eye was red and swollen looking and her face was streaked with tears. Her chest was heaving and her eye was still watering slightly. She looked crestfallen and ashamed. Anko's lips tightened but she didn't say anything else to the genkai.

Sakura was still slightly comatose in her arms but she had apparently heard the principle's words because her arms had raised enough to wrap quite tightly around her waist, enough to bruise. Anko ignored the pain completely. It was inconsequential.

She watched the Hyuuga part of their sisterhood out of the corner of her eye. Haku was being consoled by a frantic Hinata, and was slowly calming back down to her usual; almost emotionless state. Hinata was becoming happier while her sister calmed herself. However, as soon as Haku had regained herself Hinata hugged her again and glanced furtively at their new principle. Her face was set in a stubborn expression as only she could do, radiating her obvious refusal to remove herself from her sister's presence.

Anko set her face and turned back to Tsunade-sama; whose face had not changed a single hair since she had turned away. Anko ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes in anger. Tsunade-sama merely raised an eyebrow; clearly awaiting their answer and not taking 'no' for an acceptable answer.

"We will not be separated for any reason." Anko finally spoke. Her voice was quiet, but deadly.

"You have said that once already. But I believe you were to enlighten me as to the reason for such rash words?" Tsunade-sama said , her tone deceptively light but with a firm undertone. Anko bared her teeth in a snarl and refused to rise to the bait. She tightened her arms around Sakura even further. She would not have her twin torn from her; they would have to kill her first!

She was startled out of her angry when Sakura started stroking her cheek gently. "Ah...Anko-nee...please..please calm down..." Sakura pleaded to her, her voice wavering only slightly and her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Anko immediately wiped her twin's damp cheeks and smiled compassionately. Sakura echoed her smile sweetly.

Anko glanced to the side and saw Deidara push herself fully, albeit wearily, to her feet; and to her surprise...it was by Sasori-sama's help. Deidara seemed equally as surprised, and her face was flushed deeply. Deidara licked her lips nervously and then ducked her head and stumbled towards Haku and Hinata.

Once she had reached Haku's side Deidara's face crumpled and she threw herself to the ground in a deep apologetic bow.

"Please forgive me Haku!" Deidara wailed in despair. Haku looked down at her blankly, still held in Hinata's arms. "That was the cruelest possible thing I could have ever said to you Haku-chan...and I said it so callously...please forgive me!" Deidara continued her voice tight and broken.

Haku looked down blankly, and then to every-ones complete surprise she smiled. It was small...but an actual, sincere, loving smile. She knelt down and wiped Deidara's face free of all her tears with tender hands. Deidara's face was slack in shock, and her eyes shown with love.

Sakura and Hinata held similar expressions, and Anko was certain she looked the same as well. Tsunade-sama had a soft expression on her face, as did Shizune-sama. All their mentors had several different shades of shock on their faces. All the rest of the males present were staring with jaws agape as well. Except for well...Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino. Those three seemed almost unphasable.

"Deidara-chan...there is no need to ask for forgiveness..." Haku said softly, her rare, soft smile on her face. "You were merely...going to find the one...precious to you." Haku concluded, her eyes closed and her face radiating purity and love. Deidara's face crumpled and she threw herself into Haku's arms and sobbed.

Haku started stroking Deidara's hair until her tears subsided, and Hinata knelt behind Deidara and stroked her back soothingly.

Tsunade-sama suddenly cleared her throat and Anko started. Her sisters jumped as well, and all five of them stared at their principle with varying degrees of annoyance on their faces. Hinata and Haku having the least of course, and Anko herself was assured that she was glaring the most. She prided herself on her death glares. However, Tsunade-sama appeared to be not intimidated in the least. She hid her fear well.

"Like I have said girls...It may be the best to have some time...away from one another...for a small time only I promise!" Tsunade-sama reiterated her earlier statement.

Anko snarled and started to lunge at the woman. Started only; because Sakura's grip on her tightened quite suddenly, and held her in place. And then her pink haired twin turned around and smiled softly at the tall statute woman.

"I am sorry ma'am...but that is simply _not _a possibility." Sakura said softly, politely; but quite firm as well, and Anko saw her eyes flicker a pale icy green momentarily.

Tsunade-sama pursed her lips and then spoke. "And why is this?" She prompted. Sakura grimaced and then looked over her shoulder at Anko. Their eyes met and locked. Anko stared deeply into her twins eyes...so like her own when not covered by her blood-red contacts. Covered in lies. Like the lies she was steeped in. Anko nodded, ever so slightly. Sakura worried her bottom lip for a mere moment, then firmed her jaw and nodded firmly, once. She turned and squared her shoulders as she faced Tsunade-sama -and their demons from their pasts- head on.

"Fine. I will tell you Tsunade-sama." Sakura said in a low and serious tone, her eyes alight with a green flame and her hands trembling.

* * *

AN I am sorry this update took such a effing long time! But I also have another two chapters in the work, and they should be up very soon as well. Thank you for being so loyal and patient 


	15. Sordid Pasts courtesy of Sakura

Disclaimer: Ok...All I own is the fact that Haku and Deidara are female...the convoluted family lines...and the inordinate plot twists...if I did own Naruto I would actually have money...TT

Wow...I'm actually updating in a relatively short period of time after my last chapter...o.o Wow did this happen?! And A new chapter to "A sin called 'Hate'", and a chapter to my Furuba fan fiction as well. This is a scary thing. o.o Whelp...I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XD

JigokuShoujosRevenge: -laughs- No...she is being enlightened in this chapter. XD  
JEDIhobo: -blinks- o.o NO! Dun die! Here is new chapter!! Here it is! Enjoy. :3  
Temari Sabaku Nara: Uh...-blinks- No. I love Temari, and Tayuya too...they are like...my favorites. But trying to keep things straight with the six I have is hard enough...besides...I have Gaara here...Temi-chan is _his _sister. She will be in their classes though. Don't worry. XD  
UchihaHyugaGlow: Aw...thank you so much for being so understanding!! -.-  
Kakureru No Kage: Thank you so much! That makes me happy! -.-

Ok! On to the story!! And this chapter will be a fair bit longer then the last one. -grins- 

Last Time:_ Tsunade-sama pursed her lips and then spoke. "And why is this?" She prompted. Sakura grimaced and then looked over her shoulder at Anko. Their eyes met and locked. Anko stared deeply into her twins eyes...so like her own when not covered by her blood-red contacts. Covered in lies. Like the lies she was steeped in. Anko nodded, ever so slightly. Sakura worried her bottom lip for a mere moment, then firmed her jaw and nodded firmly, once. She turned and squared her shoulders as she faced Tsunade-sama -and their demons from their pasts- head on._

_"Fine. I will tell you Tsunade-sama." Sakura said in a low and serious tone, her eyes alight with a green flame and her hands trembling._

Sakura was nervous and frightened, but their demons had to be faced. She felt her twin standing right behind her; where she always was. Anko had wrapped her arms around her waist and she had her forehead leaning against Sakura's shoulder. Sakura felt Anko tremble slightly against her back. Anko felt the same way about this as she did...

She looked at Hinata, Haku, and Deidara. The three had by now risen to their feet, Hinata was holding Haku's hands in her own and she was staring silently at the wall next to her while Haku stared down at their intertwined hands.

Deidara was standing with her arms behind her head, glowering at the same wall Hinata was staring at.

Sakura took a deep breath to center herself and turned to look at Tsunade.

"I will begin with what sort of life Anko and I grew up with." Sakura said bluntly. She glanced at Anko over her shoulder; took a deep breath, and plunged forward to get it over with.

"We are identical twins; Anko was born only five minutes before myself. We are the same height; and up until recently the same weight. We look exactly the same; same birth marks, same freckles, everything identical." She started slowly, her voice flat and strangely calm as she stood, staring straight ahead; not seeing the wall before her but into their shared painful past.

"And that was exactly how we were treated. As a matched set. They did absolutely nothing to differentiate us; not even our names, they called both of us 'Saiko'." She continued, her voice bitter and low.

"It was I who gave Anko her name...and she who gave me mine. But we had to be certain our parents never caught wind of it or they would have beaten us soundly. Everything we owned was identical, we dressed the same, did our hair the same, and we had to stay absolutely silent unless spoken too so that we sounded the same too. And when we did speak, it was imperative we did so in unison.

You see, our parents only wanted one daughter, one perfect little girl. They did not want two. They could not have gotten rid of one of us without making a scandal and causing their reputation to plummet; so they raised us a single unit. One daughter in two bodies...and if we did anything to act as separate units, they beat us." Sakura finished, her tone flat and emotionless as she stated the bare bones of their previous life. Anko had tightened her arms around her waist as she had been speaking.

She was still staring at the wall before her, she did not want to gauge anyone's reactions to her sordid tale. Instead she took a deep breath and continued.

"We...Anko and I, named each other when we were four. When we were six, we ran away. We lived in the forest for several months, but then our parents found us. They punished us very soundly." And now she paused and looked at Anko who shrugged. Sakura grimaced and turned back around to face Tsunade, her shoulders back as she gazed calmly at the woman.

"We were seven or so when our mother got pregnant once again. When our sister was born, a more perfect child then either of us...they let us free. They gave us a small house, but disowned us as well. We belong only to ourselves now. We do odd jobs and take care of each other. Even back then we were self-sufficient. It is _all _we need." She finished with a glare at the woman before turning away again.

"Haku-chan and Hinata-chan's lives were not much better." Sakura began again, her voice calm and straight forward. "Haku-chan was born first, she should have been the heir but for the fact she was born without the family's bloodline purity, visible in the eyes. Because of her eyes, she can never be the heir. As soon as Hinata-chan's was born, with the proper lineage, she became heir and Haku-chan became her _slave_." Sakura started, her tone giving a bitter emphasis on the last word.

She saw Hinata and Haku out of the corner of her eye. They had not moved very much from the position they had been standing in when she had started Anko and her own story, but now Haku's shoulders where slack and her gaze was distant, docile. Hinata in turn had her shoulders high and her body was stiff as she stared at the wall next to them, her face emotionless. Her hands had tightened on Haku's slightly and they were trembling slightly as well. Haku was so still it was almost as though she were carved of ice.

She observed the two of them silently for a moment and then her eyes slide slowly over to Deidara. Her slim pale arms were still placed behind her head but now both her hands were gripped tightly around her wrists. her nails digging into her skin; but not quite enough to draw blood. Her posture was stiff and because her face was turned away Sakura could not see her face. But she was sure that the girl was scowling.

She then turned her attention back to Tsunade and saw an unreadable expression on the woman's face. But it appeared she was not pleased with her previous statement. Sakura firmed her jaw and took a shallow breath before continuing in a calm and straight forward tone. She spoke as if reciting a story instead of the tragic past of her dearest friends.

"Haku-chan became a tool, she did everything they demanded of her without question, without thought. She did all their dirty work. She was also Hinata-chan's servant. She did all the menial work which needed doing, they treated her so very terribly, but she never objected. Not once. She accepted it as her duty and was docile and subservient. But she also was so very smart and proficient with her training. Especially with her senbon." Sakura explained. At Tsunades's take aback expression she paused for a moment and then decided she may as well explain everything.

"You see, the Hyuuga are a old family, a ninja family. What Haku-chan had lacked at birth, was their blood-line trait. The Bayakugan. Hinata-chan and Neji-san both are blessed with the Bayakugan. As is Hanabi-san, Hinata-chan and Haku-chan's younger sister. All five of us in fact are trained in ninjutsu and martial arts." Sakura explained a little smugly. She winced when Anko hit her over the head but did not turn to look at her. She instead turned her head to look at Hinata and continued.

"For Hinata-chan's part... she has always been shy and soft-spoken, nervous, desperate to do her duty as the heir but just so weak in everyone's eyes...not fit for her duty they say. She hated that she had displaced her elder sister as heir; and that Haku-chan was being made to be her servant. She hated that her much stronger cousin Neji-san was not heir simply because his father was her father's younger twin. And she hated herself for being so weak. She trained hard, but it was never enough." Sakura said in a calm, serious tone.

"And now she is being pushed aside by Hanabi-san, a prodigy just like Neji-san. They should not be able to do such a thing, she is youngest and should be given the seal of the branch house just like Haku-chan and Neji-san. But their father is bypassing their laws out of favoritism..." Sakura knew she sounded bitter as she said this, but she could not help it. That was how she felt. She hated that man and all he stood for, and hated the brat Hanabi because she had such a terrible attitude and treated Hinata and Haku like slaves; although they were technically such a thing. She did not like Neji much, but he treated everyone the same, so he was not nearly so bad. He was simply cold.

"Because of how they were raised, Haku-chan has all but cut herself off from emotions, and she truly believes that all she is useful for and all she exists for is to serve Hinata-chan. And Hinata-chan was raised from birth to be heir, and feels like a failure because she has been surpassed for her duty by her much younger sister, Hanabi is five years her junior. And although Hinata-chan has always looked up to her cousin, Neji-san, he has never been anything but cold to her and Haku-chan. So they both have very severe inferiority-complexes." She explained, sad and sympathetic as she gazed at her friends.

Haku's eyes were distant and blank and Hinata looked as though she was close to shedding angry tears. Because the biggest change in Hinata now was she got angry. Especially at how she and her beloved sister had been mistreated. She would never forgive them. Nor would Sakura or her twin.

Sakura stared silent for a long moment, and then her eyes slide over to Deidara whose arms had finally dropped down to her sides.

"Deidara is the only one of us whom has had an actually loving home life, for how little it lasted." She started again with a small chuckle. Deidara looked back at her over her right shoulder, her long blonde ponytail swinging with movement and slipping over her left shoulder. She absentmindedly brushed the hair back over her shoulder to hang down her back.

Sakura smiled softly at her and the younger girl stuck her tongue out playfully as she turned around completely. She walked over to stand closer to Haku and Hinata, facing Sakura now. Sakura turned to look at Tsunade whom looked just a little incredulous. Sakura shrugged.

"Everyone may find it hard to believe, but it is true. Itachi-sama doted on her. But, after the attack which cost her, her eye, he decided she was no longer safe with him. He knew she needed a safe home, but I am sure you all understand that it was very doubtful that he would trust anyone in this village with his precious daughter." Sakura explained, her last comment said with a wry smirk. She sighed with bemusement and continued.

"I don't know how long he had been staking out our town, how long he had been watching us. But when we were eight and Deidara-chan seven he gave her to us to take care of. I know everyone thinks he is a terrible person -and he is- but he loves Deidara and was so very kind to Anko and myself. We took her in gladly." Sakura finished with a grin. She then turned her attention to Hinata and Haku.

"As for Haku-chan and Hinata-chan, we met them a little after we had moved into our own house. We had been hired to do some odd jobs around the Hyuuga compound. Hanabi-san was only a baby then, around one or two. Hinata-chan was still the heir apparent. Haku was quiet and in the shadows, an obedient little shadow to the heir.

We met Hinata-chan then, and were surprised at how modest and shy she was. How humble. With how all the rest of the Hyuuga acted, we had accepted her to have some seriously high airs about her. She proved us wrong, she was so sweet to us. And Haku-chan, Haku-chan was...so bound up inside herself, not showing a single emotion other then subservience. Anko-nee and I took it upon ourselves to bring them out of their fragile shells, and we were fast friends." Sakura said with a soft loving smile.

"We were hired to help with the preparations for the New Year's festival they were having. It was busy work mainly, we just had to unwrap all the packages they had coming in and organize them for the rest of the staff to handle. Little Hinata-chan and Haku-chan came to help us, it was so sweet. And then later we found Hinata-chan being picked on by Neji-san..." Sakura and her twin turned their heads in unison to glower at the individual before she turned back to Tsunade -Anko held the glare for several more seconds before slowly turning away- and continuing.

"And we defended her and kicked his ass..." She said with a smug smirk. She heard Anko chuckling darkly behind her. "And then we were friends. When Deidara-chan was given to us we introduced her to Hinata-chan and Haku-chan and she just fit right into our group as if she had been destined for us. She filled up a void within the four of us we had never even know existeted. And then when Hanabi-san was decided to be heir, When she was six, Hinata-chan eleven and Haku-chan twelve; Hinata-chan and Haku-chan were given a house on the edges of the Hyuuga compound; so as not to interfere with Hanabi-san's _training _and new life." Sakura spat the last part bitterly.

"Anko-nee, Deia-chan, and I all moved in with them almost immediately after because their house was a fair bit larger then our own. Also because Hinata-chan wished for us to move in with them. So we did. And the five of us have been together for everything ever since. We originally went to Oto High because we did not want to be anywhere near any of the goodie-goodies from our town. The commute was nothing to us. So now, we are here." Sakura finally finished with a relieved sigh.

She turned around and buried her face in her sister's neck as Anko put her arms around her shoulders and held her.

Tsunade and everyone else in the room had been almost eerily silent through the whole telling, but now Tsunade spoke.

"Your lives were indeed horrible and tragic girls, but you must see my point as well; if the five of you have been consistently together for the last six years or more, then you must realize that you are in serious danger of becoming completely dependent on one another, which is not healthy at all. And you all need help to come to terms about your pasts..." Tsunade began, sounding sincerely worried and sympathetic as she moved forward a step and held out her hands in a placating gesture. Sakura felt Anko stiffen and she herself turned -Anko's arms still around her shoulders- and was about to interject when Hinata of all people spoke up instead.

She had released Haku's hands and had turned to face Tsunade, her face and posture calm and confident. Haku for her part had finally returned her attention to the present and was standing supportively behind her sister. Deidara was standing besides her looking amused.

"There is something you must understand Tsunade-sama." Hinata began, her voice was strong and self assured, her shoulders back and she looked their principal straight in the eyes as she spoke. Sakura was so proud of her. Anko smirked behind her and whispered in her ear.

"They better watch out when Hina-chan is like this, she takes no prisoners..." Anko said with a sadistic giggle. Sakura just nodded with a small giggle, all her attention on their friend. She was certain however that most people were looking at Hinata with mixtures of shock and surprise. This was the first time since they had been here this morning Hinata had shown this side of herself. Sakura was enjoying it greatly.

"The five of us are not in danger of becoming dependent. We already _are_." Hinata continued. Her tone was serious and blunt. She held herself in a regal manner, as she had been raised to act as the head before Hanabi had usurped her claim. She almost seemed aloof in fact. She continued on straight away. "But you see, that is not a problem to us. We know it, and we. Do. Not. Care." She drew out the last several words to clarify her point. "We do not want to change ourselves, we are happy and content the way things are with us now." She said firmly before adding as an afterthought. "And we have come to terms with our pasts long ago."

Sakura cheered her on silently and saw Deidara grinning in triumph. Haku was looking fondly at her sister as well. Tsunade looked taken aback. Shizune's eyes were wide as well. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head slightly; a very uncommon gesture for her which made Sakura grin.

"But, you may be right. It may indeed be best for us to be separated a small bit; if only so we may become stronger for one another." Hinata said in a softer tone, and Sakura felt Anko stiffen up behind her, and Deidara stared at Hinata in shock.

"Be that as it may!" Sakura spoke up sharply. "Anko and I will not be separated, and nor should Hinata-chan and Haku-chan." She said just as sternly, her point final. "At least not...as of yet..." She added in a softer tone looking away. Anko leaned her head over her shoulder smirking sadistically at Deidara.

"Deia-chan of course is perfectly fine to be left alone with Sasori-sama, after all they do have quite a lot to catch up on..." Anko taunted with vicious glee. Deidara's head whipped around so quickly that Sakura was afraid she'd snap it, and she looked stricken. First she was pale, and then flushed so red she'd give a tomato fair competition for hue. She tried to talk and merely sputtered incoherently. She was quite obviously severely angry, and the flush on her face clashed with her platinum hair horribly.

Sakura glanced sidelong at Sasori to see his reaction to both Anko's words and Deidara's face. His face was as still as stone, as it always seemed to be, but she got the impression that he was amused.

She shifted her eyes back to Tsunade and saw the woman thinking hard, her brows furrowed and her arms crossed under her considerable bosom. Deidara had by now regained some sense of composure and she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with a huff. Hinata giggled softly and Haku looked amused as well.

Tsunade simply threw up her hands and shook her head. "Oh, on to class with you girls, I'll think about this all and tell you after school what I have decided for you and your mentors." She said with finality.

The girls stared at her for a moment and then glanced at each other before staring back at her. She made shooing motions with her hands and Anko hissed softly with annoyance at the gesture. Sakura giggled and shrugged Anko off of her and then she grabbed her hand and she looked at the other three.

"Well? Let's go teach these punks what terror comes out of Oto High!" She announced with sadistic glee to the amusement and malicious delight of her four sisters. Even Hinata got a mischievous look to her face.

AN/ Well? What did you all think? Tell me in a Review! Just click the shiny button down there and say a word or two! XD And what did I tell you? It is much longer then the last one was; almost three times as long! Although I did not get it up quite as fast as I had hoped...blame it on my faulty and nonexistent internet access. I finished this on 4-7-08 but was not able to upload and post it until now. I am sorry about that. But it did give me time to work on the next chapter as well as some of my other fan fictions. Which is a good thing, nee? And I am sorry I did not get around to describing the mentors' reactions to all of this, but Sakura was not really paying attention to them. If you people want, I can add a bonus chapter in one of their points of view for this scene. Just tell me who you wish the POV to be in. Orochimaru, Kakashi, Sasori, Ibiki, or Zabuza. I don't really care which, I think I could do any of them, although Sasori may be the most difficult. So I leave the choice to all of you! But you won't get that bonus chapter unless you review! So click the button and send me a line!

Next chapter: First Class at Konoha High! What will that bring? Stay tuned!


End file.
